


How to Grow an Apple Tree

by Ronwu



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个老老实实的养成以后谈恋爱的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 99.9%私设。圈圈西。
> 
> 参考传说设定的只有两点：
> 
> 1\. Tristan名字的来历。
> 
> 2\. Lancelot是Galahad老爸。
> 
> 绝不搞恋童那一套。

01.

Galahad七岁的时候，非常喜欢他的一群哥哥和叔叔，除了Tristan. 他和Tristan不是不亲，但他就是不喜欢Tristan：因为Tristan只管他叫小老鼠，从来不喊他的大名，这让他很长一段时间里都只以为自己的真名叫小老鼠，而Galahad是他的外号，直到他哭着去问自己的老爸Lancelot到底为什么给自己起名叫小老鼠，问得Lancelot一脸莫名其妙，接着就要举着双刀把Tristan削掉一层皮。谁都知道Lancelot疼自己的儿子疼得要命；可除了Lancelot，没人知道Galahad刚刚生下来的那段时间，没有被摔死，全都是Tristan的功劳。

二十年前的某个夏日，Lancelot骑着马，从外面回来，朝坐在树下的Tristan打了个招呼，凌空单手就将一个包裹扔到了Tristan面前。Tristan后来回忆说，那包裹在空中360度全旋着划出一条弧线，打着弯就要砸到Tristan的面门上。Tristan接住包裹，正要对Lancelot破口大骂，包裹里却传出来一声撕心裂肺的哭号，吓得Tristan手一哆嗦，这一哆嗦差点又将当时屎尿横流的Galahad摔在了地上。Tristan说，要不是当时就算哆嗦也没把Galahad扔到地上，Galahad长到两岁，就得被人发现是个弱智，还半身不遂。Tristan掀开包裹，发现里面躺着一个算不得白胖的婴儿，看起来像是地窖里刚生下来的老鼠仔；这让他终于明白了为什么自己的老妈给自己起名叫Tristan：老公跑路了，还生下来一只老鼠仔，谁第一眼看见，都想放弃做人的希望。

Galahad的哭声很大，凌空飞翔又让他屎尿横流，Tristan被炸得耳鸣，抱着毯子的手上湿哒哒地散发出一股令人不悦的臭味。Tristan就有些慌了手脚，那时候他还是个十四岁的少年；他抱着Galahad开始在营地里奔跑，不知该将这个烫手山芋放到哪里去。他跑到河边要洗手，可是想想洗完了再抱起包裹，还是要沾一手屎尿；于是他把Galahad从毯子里拎了出来——他在回忆到这里的时候引起了Galahad强烈的抗议——他解释说他哪里知道他需要轻轻地抱着小屁孩，再说你现在不是长大了嘛——他将Galahad拎了出来，像是洗萝卜一样，把Galahad的屁股浸在了水里。

热烘烘的屁股一接触到冷冰冰的河水，Galahad的哭声便又提高了20个分贝，吓得Tristan差点像是掐着萝卜叶一般，一把掐住了Galahad的脖子。他手忙脚乱地给Galahad洗干净了屁股，瞅了一眼脏兮兮的毯子，脱下自己的上衣来，把Galahad裹了进去，幅度大且夸张地将Galahad在怀里晃了起来，却发现Galahad探着头，想去吸赤裸着上身的Tristan的乳头。Tristan从地上扒了一撮草， 塞进了Galahad嘴里，又险些把Galahad噎死。他在被Galahad叼着乳头回到营地的时候，引起了以Lancelot为首的那群家伙的哄堂大笑；甜咪咪Tristan，在Galahad断奶以前，Tristan愣是被这么喊了一年。

综上所述，Galahad总结说，他当时没有死在Tristan手里，不能算是Tristan的功劳，而完全是因为自己命大；Tristan在他的后背上亲了亲，亲出来Galahad一身的鸡皮疙瘩，因为Tristan的胡子很厚，很扎人，而Galahad后背的皮肤很嫩。Tristan抚摸着Galahad的后背，从后背到腰窝，然后凑上去亲吻Galahad的脸颊：所以说，你从很小的时候就表现出了一个骑士的潜质：耐折腾。

Tristan丝毫没有反省自己当年差点让Galahad死在自己手里的姿态，但Tristan也并非没有想象过如果当时不小心把Galahad弄死了，二十年后的他的床上和他的心里，该多么的空虚。但他将这一切的锅都扔给了Lancelot：如果没有Lancelot那凌空一球，他也不至于被Galahad吸着奶回到了营地，也不至于在此后的几年里，担负起了大半老妈子的义务。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

Lancelot十六岁就有了私生子，Tristan碰到女人的时候却晚很多。除了在营地里的时候，Tristan大部分时间像个闷葫芦；有了Galahad以后，他大部分的话语都变成了Galahad的睡前故事——一旦Galahad哭起来，无论好不容易找到的奶妈还是亲爹Lancelot哄起来都没有用。前面提到，Galahad的哭声很大，Galahad一张嘴，整个营地的人都要耳鸣，只有Tristan那些临时编出来的狗屁不通的睡前故事能让Galahad安稳下来，这导致哪怕Tristan正在草丛里尿尿，听到Galahad的哭声都要尿频尿急尿不尽。Tristan不爱说话，还患上了尿频尿急尿不尽的毛病，这个毛病延续了很多年，导致本就寡默的Tristan碰到女人的机会更加稀少。童贞Tristan还有一对儿甜咪咪，Galahad的婴幼儿年代，就是Tristan在骑士团里的苦难史。

很长一段时间里，骑士团行军的时候都要带着奶妈，可Galahad惯常的位置，一直都是Tristan的后背。无论是否披着披风，Tristan的上身都交叉捆着两根布条，箭桶的旁边，挂着一个吸着大拇指、半梦半醒的Galahad。Galahad继承了老爸那一头卷毛，当盔甲过于厚重、导致Tristan无法判断Galahad有没有被自己震下马去的时候，他只要摸到一手毛茸茸的毛，就能让他知道Galahad还在背后挂着。这一手毛茸茸的触感，更让他觉得Galahad像个小老鼠；Galahad从生下来开始，最近距离接触的家伙天天喊自己小老鼠，由此产生了自己就叫小老鼠的错觉，这实在不是Galahad的错。如果说Galahad有什么原罪，那就是老爸和奶妈的怀抱他都不要，他只认Tristan的后背。这件事情令Tristan的心情非常复杂。如果那时候Galahad和他没有这么亲近，二十年后他和Galahad或许就不至于发展至此；发展至此，他是非常开心的，可那些年他的苦难史，又令他非常的不开心。权衡利弊，苦难史已经过去，现实生活又非常令他满足，他还是选择了从积极的角度回顾Galahad挂在自己背上的那些岁月。

Tristan的苦难史差不多结束了的时候，Galahad已经很久没有挂在Tristan的背上过，而是变成了挂在Tristan的马背上，被环在Tristan怀里，时不时地被Tristan唤作小老鼠。奶妈早已完成了自己的任务，拿了薪水回村；Galahad便只剩下了一个天天忙着泡妞和企图睡别人老婆的老爸，以及那个除了对自己有几句话说、大部分时间都很沉默的脸上画着奇怪的图案的长头发哥哥。

Lancelot叫Galahad喊Tristan叔叔，让Tristan非常的不乐意。彼时，Galahad正骑在Tristan的肩膀上，Tristan拽着Galahad的两条腿，头顶上滴落着Galahad吃苹果时流下来的汁液。他一把屎一把尿地把Galahad拉扯大，相较之下，Galahad流下来的苹果汁早就算不得什么。他拽着Galahad的腿，气哼哼地指责Lancelot养着Galahad像是逗别人家的狗。Lancelot便伸手想把Galahad要过来，Galahad却一声不吭地揪住了Tristan的头发，死活不肯下地，哪怕下了地，手里还是揪着Tristan的头发，看起来像是Tristan正在给Galahad磕头。这便引起了刚刚结束了苦难史的Tristan的第一次愤怒，以至于Galahad松开了他的头发以后，Tristan笑眯眯地抱起Galahad来，走到屋里，脱了Galahad的裤子，狠狠地抽了一顿Galahad的屁股，并且强调了两件事：第一，不许乱揪Tristan的头发；第二，不许喊Tristan叔叔。Galahad的屁股被打得很痛，一直对自己很好的Tristan来打他的屁股又让Galahad很伤心，于是那久违的哭声再次掀翻了营地的房顶。爱哭的孩子有奶吃，这句话在Tristan那里却完全不通用；Galahad的哭声让他想起了自己的苦难史，于是他把Galahad的裤子穿好，撂在身后，跑到屋子外面逗鸟玩去了。

Galahad哭累了，就开始断断续续地抽噎，集体耳鸣的骑士们恨得想把Tristan揍一顿，却找不到Tristan的人。Galahad抽噎着，难得地在Lancelot怀里睡着；Tristan第二天早上回来的时候，胳膊上却架了一只鹰。那只鹰很凶，对谁都是一副想要扑过去啄瞎对方眼球的态度，唯独很听Tristan的话，并且总是颇有兴味地盯着在Tristan方圆五米内打转、却不肯接近Tristan的Galahad. Galahad后来说，那时候他觉得，Tristan很凶，Tristan的那只鹰更凶，一直打量着他，仿佛要把他吃掉。因此，他早就想和Tristan赔不是，可那只鹰，让他和Tristan的别扭，足足闹了有半年。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

Tristan和Galahad的这场冷战，在Lancelot看来纯属胡闹，因为Galahad没了自己喜欢的哥哥，天天扛着Galahad的重任就落在了Lancelot身上。Lancelot不是不喜欢他的宝贝儿子，相反，他喜欢得很；但仿佛他天生就缺少照顾小孩的细胞，Galahad注定要让他焦头烂额。那时候Galahad四岁，已经有不小的重量，像是背后灵一样天天骑在Lancelot身上，骑了一个星期就让Lancelot这个骁勇的年轻战士要犯颈椎病。他买了一大块酱肉跑去找Tristan，Tristan却完全不领情；Tristan说不能惯着Galahad的臭毛病，这和驯鹰一个道理。

后来看来，Tristan的这个决策是正确的：认错以后的Galahad，比以前老实了很多。Tristan在某个早上醒来，发现Galahad正一声不吭地跪在自己的席子旁，拿着几根细绳，要给Tristan扎辫子。Tristan的醒来让Galahad全身发僵，Tristan却在这时候注意到了已经跪红了的Galahad的膝盖。

夏天了，我，我怕你热。Galahad支支吾吾地说。Tristan看了眼天花板，摸了摸自己耳侧那两根细溜溜的麻花辫——那时候的Galahad只能做到这种水平。他长叹了一口气，坐起身来，把跪在那里的Galahad揽在了怀里，摸起了那头卷毛。

想我没有？

他问。Galahad点点头，老老实实地回答，想。Tristan接着问：以后乖不乖？Galahad说乖。Tristan又叹了口气，亲了亲Galahad的额头，我也想你。他说。

Galahad在席子上跪了很久，下地就有些两腿发软。Tristan便一把将Galahad抱起来扛在了肩上，感受到了半年的成长可以让一个小孩增加多少的重量。他扛着Galahad出门的时候，Galahad的表情堪称欢欣鼓舞，可惜那时候的Tristan看不到；他只看到了一个欢欣鼓舞的Lancelot. 当天晚上，Lancelot就跑没了影，虽然大家都知道Lancelot肯定在村子的酒吧里；Tristan却在星空下，扛着Galahad去摘苹果。没有他陪伴Galahad的这半年，Galahad连苹果都不爱吃了。Galahad摘下第一个苹果，弯下身来塞进了Tristan手里，两条胳膊抱住了Tristan的脖子，小脑袋凑上去亲了亲Tristan的脸颊，虽然什么都没说，但还是浑身散发着一种害怕Tristan再跑掉的情绪。Tristan形容那一瞬间的自己仿佛要溶化；他不喜欢小孩，但他那时候觉得，Galahad就是全天下最可爱的小孩。

Galahad在日后，梗着脖子跟Tristan对峙关于自己的本名和外号这个问题时，Tristan就会很无耻地笑起来，提起那个星空下、脸颊上软绵绵的亲吻。这群叔叔和哥哥里，明明你就最喜欢我了嘛——你嘴硬什么。Galahad便气得要爆炸。每次别人问起来他叫什么，他都要回答自己叫小老鼠，引来旁人一阵捧腹大笑，这些黑历史全部应该算在Tristan的头上。按照此刻的局面，他给Tristan的那个有着挽留意味的亲吻也可以算是黑历史，于是他质问这种破事儿Tristan打算记到什么时候；Tristan说，记一辈子啊，还有什么时候。那时候的Galahad已经七岁，认认真真地以为了自己名字就叫小老鼠，以为了七年；他为这事儿，记恨了Tristan多少年，这就说不清了。但是那次对峙到一半，Tristan削了半个苹果给他，他开开心心地接了过去，从此以后，他在Tristan嘴里，就变成了小苹果。

Galahad的外号变成了小苹果，Tristan的辫子却一直没再拆过。就算乱了，也要喊Galahad过来给自己重新编上，这个习惯持续了多久，Galahad都有些算不清。Galahad曾经提到，他在给Tristan编辫子的时候会产生一种奇妙的满足感，欲望勃发的时候，看到Tristan吃苹果都会觉得很色情；Tristan就吻着他，在亲吻的间隙中唤起那个很久没有喊过的外号，大手不老实地挑弄着Galahad的身体，我的小苹果现在已经成熟了——味道非常甜美。准确来讲，Tristan从没想过自己会栽培出这颗甜美的小苹果，或者说他栽培了，也从未想到自己会把这颗小苹果吃掉。这说明人永远不知道生活会发生什么变化。


	4. Chapter 4

04．

Galahad和Tristan终于和好之后，虽说老实了一点，多少还是改不掉自己熊的本性，为此没少挨Tristan的揍。从战场上归来的某个日子里，一群人回到营地睡得如同死猪一般，独有被留在营地练了一天箭的Galahad百无聊赖；于是他便去掐Tristan的小腿肉。Tristan又困又乏，只想睡觉，却不堪Galahad其扰，终于怒发冲冠，集中了全身的力气，一脚把Galahad踹飞了两米。他在迷迷糊糊之中，想起来自己好像踹飞了什么东西；下一秒，他突然想起来自己踹飞的不是什么草垛，而是一个细皮嫩肉的Galahad. 他像被人兜头泼了一盆冷水，一个激灵坐了起来，发现Galahad正趴在自己床前的地上，像是一条死鱼。他慌忙下地，去看看Galahad还活着没有；挨了Tristan的一脚，Galahad差点骨折，却还是凸显出了那个骑士本性：耐折腾。

Galahad被Tristan扶起来，疼得连哭都哭不出来；Tristan脑袋嗡嗡作响，却只能耐着性子去跟Galahad讲道理：……哥哥很累，哥哥需要休息。你不可以在别人需要休息的时候打扰别人，不可以只想着自己……Galahad只是有些上气不接下气地点着头。Tristan掀开Galahad的衣服，看到上面有个硕大的红脚印，便特别想砍了自己的脚。他摸着Galahad的手，摸到了上面因为练箭磨出的一手的水泡。

Galahad已经吃了苦头，Galahad又是世界上最可爱的孩子，Tristan在Galahad身上按了一通，确定Galahad只是皮肉伤以后，终于松了一口气，强行抱着Galahad倒回了床上，轻轻摩挲起了Galahad幼小的手。那双手的主人一直很憧憬Tristan的箭术，总是缠着Tristan教自己射箭；那段时间Tristan却很忙。他暗自下了决心，明天就开始教Galahad射箭。他的胸口有点湿，那是忍着疼痛的Galahad流下来的眼泪。自从和Tristan冷战以后，Galahad已经不再会放声大哭了，可这终究还是个孩子，疼痛难忍，还是会哭的。

那个夜晚延续了Galahad和Tristan同床睡的习惯，按理说一个七八岁的孩子也到了该自己睡的时候，可Galahad就是不乐意，就这么又和Tristan挤一张床挤了几年，挤得Tristan都不能顺畅地在床上摆出一个大字型，但Tristan也没有过什么怨言。他们总不可能一直这么睡下去，他的小苹果总要长大的。

上面提到，Tristan接触女人接触的很晚，Bors已经有了5个孩子的时候，Tristan才刚刚摆脱童贞；Tristan摆脱童贞的时候，Galahad已经可以下河跟着Tristan一起摸鱼了。Galahad和Tristan同床睡的习惯，也就是在那时候划上了句号。Tristan开始时不时地在女人那里过夜，Galahad也开始朝着一个小男子汉成长，开始以和人挤一张床为耻。Tristan在Galahad的年龄已经迈入两位数的时候才碰了女人，这或许可以解读为他把自己的前半段青春全陪在了Galahad的身上；因此，自己终于有了情人、自己的小苹果开始朝着男子汉成长的时候，Tristan便觉得非常的满足。不打仗的时候，他就和Lancelot一起，带着Galahad射箭、扔飞刀、练习骑术和箭术；他看着Galahad开始一个人足以驾驭一匹成了年的骏马，那双细瘦的孩童的腿，开始越发因肌肉而坚韧。但有一件事让Tristan非常的在意，那就是Galahad不爱穿内裤。

不喜欢裆部有什么东西束缚着的感觉Tristan很懂，但是这种自然的姿态在Galahad身上非常的不适用，只有一个原因：Galahad穿的衣服，非常像条裙子，而且裙子下面还什么都不穿。Galahad还小的时候，骑士团里并没有什么可以给Galahad拿来穿的衣服，没有遇到市集的时候，大家就扯些破布给Galahad裹在身上，使得Galahad的裆下总是空空荡荡。Galahad成长到两位数时，早就养成了胯下通风的习惯，骑在马上，衣摆飞起来，就总能让Tristan顺着那两条不怕冻的大腿恍恍惚惚地瞟到Galahad的小樱桃——不叫小香蕉而叫小樱桃，是因为Galahad毫无保护自己重要部位的意识，骑在马上却不穿内裤，导致Galahad的蛋有段时间肿得像两颗樱桃，让Tristan找了不少草药天天给他敷着，甚至要把Galahad的蛋染成了绿色，变得像两颗青苹果……当然，并没有青苹果那么大。Lancelot说过Galahad很多次，Galahad都不肯听；这揭露出一个残酷的事实：Galahad到了叛逆期。

想要治好Galahad的这个陋习，Tristan的说教变得完全不顶用，他也不能因为这种事情揍Galahad一顿，因为别人的蛋把别人打一顿，这着实是不太合适。Galahad开始老老实实穿内裤，是在和Tristan一起去下河摸鱼的某一次之后：洗着澡，摸着鱼，Galahad和Tristan都一起光着屁股。Galahad费劲儿地在水里行走着，不自量力地想要追上一条鱼；这么一追，就追到了Tristan的面前，撞在了Tristan的身上，头一次近距离地注意到了他和Tristan都有、Tristan的尺寸却让他叹为观止的那根东西。他抬起一张困惑的脸，问Tristan为什么Tristan的蛋没有红的发亮，那根长长的东西为什么比自己的大那么多；Tristan突然就有些困窘。那段时间，他和自己的情人打得火热，那根东西给他和他的情人都带来了莫大的快乐，可他面前此刻站着的，还是个孩子。于是他摸了摸Galahad的头，说，你如果听话，好好穿内裤，你的那个就可以像我的一样大，蛋还不会肿。有了这么大的这个，蛋也不会痛，就可以像你爸一样，泡很多妞，但是不可以搞出私生子来……Tristan没想到的是，这次毫不走心的对话，竟然治好了Galahad的毛病，第二天Galahad骑在马上、啃着烤鱼的时候，衣摆下是一条黑色布料缝制的内裤。快步行军的时候，飞扬的衣摆下也不再撇得到Galahad的蛋；以这种方式对Galahad进行性教育，是Tristan万万没想到的。但总归结果是好的，Galahad的蛋，也很快消肿了。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

这场河里的性教育虽然很成功，但Galahad长大后说过的一句话，却差点让Tristan从床上滚下去。对于Galahad来说，虽然那时候他那里才刚刚开始长毛，但那次经历就是Galahad的性启蒙。Tristan听了这番话，登时和Galahad拉开了半米的距离，使得Galahad大笑了起来，伸出手臂将Tristan再度勾回到自己身边。Tristan的手一时间有些不知该往哪里放，他深呼吸，闭上眼回忆着Galahad的青春期，回忆起很多细节，才确定自己没有犯了什么对孩子出手的罪。

在他的认知里，那场对话结束了Galahad的叛逆期，让Galahad更加稳健地朝着男子汉的方向成长，浑身的肌肉越来越坚实，身体也越来越强壮，再挨Tristan一脚或许还会让Tristan震疼了腿；Tristan的认知仅仅到此为止，没有想到对于Galahad来说这是性启蒙，也没有想到Galahad那时候便已经开始对女孩子感兴趣，以至于更加频繁的锻炼中，Galahad除了有要让自己成为合格的战士这一动力之外，还隐藏着要去睡小姑娘的动力。至于Galahad小姑娘还没睡到几个，就被Tristan睡了这件事，Tristan并没有去仔细想。

Tristan此后思考了一番，Galahad的老爸可是Lancelot，可是那个十六岁就把私生子凌空扔得飞了起来的Lancelot. 骑士团里属Tristan碰女人碰的最晚，他在这方面非常迟钝。那个年代，女孩子来了初潮就已经可以嫁人，Galahad被性启蒙了的那个年龄，其实都有点算晚，因此Galahad为了追小姑娘而苦练飞刀，就变得并非那么难以理解了。

Galahad长到他爸爸有了私生子的那个年龄，Tristan情人已经换了好几个；女孩子们不知为何，都开始喜欢起了Tristan这个类型。长得帅又不爱说话，传闻中床上功夫却很猛，不招人喜欢着实有点困难。Tristan经历了时间和几任情人的滋润，已然是虽然沉默却依然引人注目的青壮年，更何况任何女孩子但凡见过他耍过一次剑，便要被炫目得犯过呼吸。这让Lancelot开始变得很不服气；Tristan就只会带着若隐若现的笑容，吃着苹果，怀里抱着妹子，看着Lancelot在那里瘪嘴。但是在Galahad青春期的很多个细节中，有一件事情提醒到了Tristan，那段时间里，不服气的不仅仅是Lancelot，还有自己一直当成弟弟来看的Galahad.

Galahad习武的动力，有一部分来自于追妞，而泡在一个全是男人的团队里，这种动力化身成实践，是一件非常迅速的事情。Galahad十七岁那年，骑士团已经接受了罗马帝国的契约，全员在一座城池里驻扎了半年，担任着帝国安排的护卫任务，而Galahad就是在那时，爱上了比自己还小一岁的城主的女儿。

青少年的爱情，来得非常猛烈，那女孩的一颦一笑，都让Galahad心醉神迷。他的心醉神迷被Lancelot看了出来，至于为什么不是被Tristan看了出来，正如上文所述，Tristan在这方面非常迟钝。如果不是自己有了情人，Tristan的生活中就只有战斗、鹰和Galahad. 如今Galahad长大了，Tristan便只剩下了战斗和鹰。他总觉得Galahad已经脱离了自己的身边，他也知道他的小苹果要长大，要独立；他还是有点失落。这种失落，被他那几位情人所弥补了一些，但总归还是缺些什么。

Galahad的心醉神迷被Lancelot看了出来，当爹的想也不想，就开心地拍着Galahad的后背，恭喜Galahad终于成了大人——虽然成的有些晚，并且还只是在心理上，同时鼓励Galahad放马去追。Galahad便骑着马来到了城主门下，喊出那位让自己魂牵梦绕的少女来，以自己心中自认的白马王子的姿态跳下马，朝少女告了白。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

朝少女告白这件事，对于Galahad的人生来说是一座非常雄伟的里程碑，并不是因为他交了人生中第一个女朋友，而是这件事引发了他和Tristan的第二次冷战。由于那时候的Galahad已经不再害怕Tristan的那只鹰，这场冷战持续的时间很短，但是让Tristan非常的摸不着头脑。他只知道，自己在营地里遇到从外面回来的Galahad，想要和Galahad说话，Galahad却恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，扭头走掉了，并且开启了一个对于Tristan来说非常漫长的、Galahad单方面不肯跟他说话的时期。这个时期的Galahad还有一个特征，就是看到Tristan怀里抱着妹子，便会变得非常暴躁，像头被踩了尾巴的狮子。

Galahad看到Tristan和情人在一起的时候会气哼哼地走掉，反应之明显，让Tristan产生了极大的错觉。他还没有来得及让自己的情人从大腿上下去、好追上Galahad说几句话，Galahad便已跑得没了影，脚步匆忙，哒哒通向训练场，使得Tristan和情人在一起的时候也变得心不在焉，思考着Galahad究竟在生什么气。

按照一个基本逻辑的三段论，越是亲密的人之间，越容易产生独占欲；Galahad和自己很亲密。因此，Galahad对自己产生了独占欲，Galahad在嫉妒。而这种独占欲的表现，并不会在Tristan和其他骑士插科打诨时发生，一切缘由，就都被Tristan想当然地归咎到了女人身上。

Galahad是不是在嫉妒——Tristan给自己的答案是肯定的：无论哪个姑娘坐在自己身旁，Galahad都会很生气，这只能说明一件事：Galahad对于Tristan搞女人这件事情很不开心。女人从自己身边夺走了Tristan，而Tristan还乐在其中——Galahad一定在因为这件事生气；这或许是一种出自于孩童的独占欲，或许是一种令Tristan不敢进行深入思考的情绪，无论如何，Galahad在瞪着自己的时候，那简直要被气直了的卷发，和那张涨红了的脸，都很能说明Tristan正在思考的问题。

Tristan观察了Galahad一段时间，做了很多次反应测验，笃定了自己的理论后，开始变得很发愁。驻城的日子很闲，他花费了大量的时光，来思考自己应该如何拒绝Galahad，如何去对Galahad进行一次正确的教育。小苹果可是个男人，小苹果怎么可以喜欢自己呢？看到自己和女人在一起就生气，这是不对的——

Tristan对着鹰，在很多个无人的角落里，把准备好的说教词絮絮叨叨地练习了很多次。每重复一次，他的错觉在心中便会更加趋向于既定事实，使得那时候的Tristan，总是发出一些日后看来毫无意义的哀叹。他在树下摘着苹果，摆好一筐放在Galahad的房门口，然后敲敲门：想要对Galahad进行教育，首先还得让Galahad愿意对自己说话。Galahad拉开门来，看到站在门前的是Tristan，面部表情一个扭曲，碰地一声又摔上了门；摔得Tristan只能拿着苹果摇了摇头，拇指抚摸着苹果的表皮，如同抚摸着Galahad的脑袋。因为喜欢自己而害羞到不肯跟自己说话的Galahad——这孩子若是像小时候那样坦诚就好了。他在这一瞬间，突然觉得Galahad还是像以前那样可爱。

Tristan懂得Galahad的倔脾气，毕竟这么多年，Galahad没少在在自己面前发作。他可以赌一颗苹果，Galahad正满脸通红地站在门后，等着Tristan再来敲门。Tristan在门外犹豫了片刻，转身走掉了。半分钟前，他发现这样不坦诚的Galahad还是很可爱；对这样陷入恋爱情绪中的Galahad进行一番泼冷水一般的教育，会让Tristan有些于心不忍，如同砍断一颗蓬勃生长的树苗。至于这颗树苗究竟是不是Galahad的，这就是另一回事了。

Tristan对Galahad的说教一拖再拖，由错觉产生的妄想，随着季节的更替，蔓延如同田间蓬勃的野草。Galahad还是不愿意理Tristan；Galahad还是气呼呼。Tristan却已经摆出了一副对一切状况了若指掌了的姿态，直到城主的女儿，在某个浪漫的黄昏，揪着自己的衣角，双目炯炯地，望向了Tristan.


	7. Chapter 7

07.

这也就是说，Galahad的第一个女朋友并没有交成。如果交成了，他也就会拉着姑娘的手漫步于田野之间，而不是气哼哼地想要杀了Tristan一般愤怒地瞪了Tristan将近一个月。城主的女儿在Galahad骑着白马来接自己的时候，赧红了脸说，她和Galahad一起玩的缘故，只不过是为了接近Tristan；她已经喜欢Tristan很久了，她想要嫁给他。如果只是单纯地被拒绝了，可能Galahad受到的打击还要小一些，可自己被拒绝的理由是因为Tristan，这就让Galahad的愤怒找到了一个转移的目标，让他的眼睛在瞪着Tristan的分分秒秒中，都几乎要爆出了眼眶。

Tristan在听到姑娘告白后，心脏像是被揉成团的废纸，思维开始神游，搞得小姑娘满脸通红，以为自己的告白让Tristan陷入了恍惚之中。而Tristan，在那时候，非常对不起小姑娘地，满脑子都是Galahad愤怒的脸。Galahad总是在他抱着妞时瞪他，从客观上来讲，确实是因为Tristan抱着妞，也确实是因为Galahad在嫉妒，但这种嫉妒的本质，和Tristan以为的那种非常的不同。

Galahad的确嫉妒Tristan，理由是Tristan竟然泡得到妞，而并非妞正在被Tristan泡。Tristan在那个瞬间，为自己竟然会产生这样的错觉而羞耻，心中的野草被撒了十倍量的助燃剂，熊熊烧红了他的脸，引得小姑娘更加心跳加速。Tristan却依旧在神游；到此为止，他的错觉已然翘了辫子，而在翘辫子之前，放映起了Tristan这一个月中脑内思维的走马灯。这场走马灯看下来，Tristan感到仿佛自己亲手亵渎了Galahad一般——在他摸不着头脑地接受着Galahad的愤怒的这一个月里，他究竟想了些什么乌七八糟的东西——于是他跳上马，对小姑娘说了声抱歉，丢下那个他现在已经不记得叫什么了的小丫头，策马狂奔回了营地。

越是不爱说话的人，脑内活动越丰富，Tristan在策马的过程中，整颗脑袋都乱成一团，飞舞在自己脸颊旁边的那几根早已松散的辫子，让他心下一阵惶然，让他想起Galahad的那个亲吻，想起Galahad的很多种模样来。他一直拖着没有进行思想教育，他却无法否认他把这样的错觉当了真。他开始后悔自己没有早点让这种单方面的误会解除，后悔他竟以为Galahad喜欢自己……后悔他竟然想到了那些不可言说的身体接触，想到了如今的Galahad，或许妄图在苹果树下与自己接吻。他得去找Galahad，告诉Galahad自己搞清楚了Galahad生气的原因，这种冲动并非源自一种迫切的和好的欲望，而是因为一种无法直言的负罪感正蔓延在他身体的每一根神经之中，因为他已经太久没有和Galahad说过话了，因为他在没有和Galahad说话的这段时间里，怀里抱着情人，心里却一直想着Galahad.

Tristan回到营地的时候，天色已沉，几乎要看不到了箭靶，Galahad却还是沉默地站在那里练着箭。Tristan下了马，站在马旁，心中想要冲过去和Galahad说些什么的冲动突然烟消云散，眼前只剩下Galahad那咬紧了的嘴唇、皱紧了的眉头。他这时候才意识到，自己并不知道该和Galahad说些什么；他在一旁站着，突然就冷静了下来。Galahad上臂的肌肉已经非常坚实，箭术虽不及Tristan精湛，也已完全算得上是神箭手。Tristan站在那里，打量着这个被自己误解了一个月的年轻人：他在这一刻，再清晰无比地意识到，Galahad已经长大了，已经是个大小伙子了。Galahad的身体发育已经完全，不再是被自己抱在马上喊着小老鼠的家伙，也不再是那颗可以被自己架在肩上的小苹果了；Galahad的肩膀已经变得很宽，腰部看起来充满力量，一如既往的如同裙子一般的衣摆下，是两条壮实的大腿。唯一还令他觉得熟悉的，只剩下那头卷发了。

他顺着Galahad的卷发，看向了Galahad的脸；顺着那张脸，又看向了随着Galahad射箭的动作而张弛的肌肉，那肌肉就是一个好小伙子的最好的证明。他又沿着那鼓起的上臂看回了Galahad的脸，看着Galahad的眼睛眯起来，望向箭靶的方向，因为光线的缘故，看清箭靶已经很是费劲，因此Galahad的面部表情显得非常的严肃和不愉快。

Tristan松开缰绳，步伐很轻，走到Galahad身旁，拍了拍Galahad的肩膀。Galahad吓了一跳，看到是Tristan，想说些什么，又似乎不愿意打破自己在面对Tristan时长久以来的沉默；Tristan也并没有逼着Galahad说些什么。他摸了摸Galahad的脑袋，留点胡子吧，Galahad.


	8. Chapter 8

08.

Tristan在日后和Galahad接吻时，曾经后悔过自己当初对Galahad说的那句话，因他摸着Galahad的脸颊，总会摸到一手和自己无异的大胡子。但他在说那句话的时候，并未想过自己以后会真的和Galahad接吻，在当时的他看来，产生这样的念头非常危险，令他感到罪恶和羞耻，甚至于无地自容。

他的无地自容有一个非常单纯的开端：将被自己摸了头的Galahad留在身后、转身朝着自己的马走去、牵着马回到马厩的这个过程中，Tristan意识到自己在松了口气的同时，又产生了突如其来的失落。他牵着马，走在草地上，昏暗的光线之下，眼前浮动着Galahad肌肉的轮廓，浮动着黑暗中Galahad光滑的脸颊、手臂和大腿。Galahad并不是因为喜欢自己而闹别扭——Galahad并不喜欢自己，从可以产生情欲的角度而言。这样的认知使Tristan感到失落，这种失落与他因Galahad的成长而产生的失落相结合，产生了平方的效果，掺杂了因自作多情而产生的爱欲因素，让他开始对着鹰自言自语的时候，都感到了语塞。他回头望向城里、情人所在之处，开始体会到一阵猛烈的寡然无味。他将马拴好，身子伏在马的身侧，嗅着马身上那股难闻的气息，扎进马鬃里做了几个深呼吸。

Tristan对Galahad说的那句话，无异于传达给Galahad一个讯息：Tristan已经搞清楚了一切矛盾的缘由。年轻人的愤怒或许可以持续很久，但是Galahad喜欢了城主的女儿半年，却和Tristan在一起呆了十七年——孰轻孰重，Galahad多少还是分得清，何况这件事情以后，他那恋爱的热情早就退了大半。Tristan摸了一把他的头，告诉他自己已经搞清楚了一切，就给了Galahad足够的台阶下。于是在次日的清晨，Tristan迷迷糊糊地醒来，便看到Galahad双腿交叠在一起，坐在自己的身旁，抿着嘴唇，一声不响地给自己扎着早已松得不成形的辫子。

Tristan的眼前，背着光的、十七岁的Galahad和幼年时那个跪在自己席子旁的少年重叠，于是他慢慢坐起来，伸出手去把Galahad搂进了怀里，手指捏住了Galahad壮实的上臂肌肉。Galahad的身体很僵。Tristan将下巴放在Galahad脑袋上，

不生气了？

Galahad嘟哝着，其实你没什么错。Tristan长出了一口气，沉默了半晌，你喜欢的女孩子喜欢我，确实不是我的错。

……我决定开始留胡子了，Galahad说。Galahad避开了Tristan的话题，Tristan便知道Galahad是真的不再因为自己而生气；他倒回床上，把Galahad往怀里搂了搂，你还真的是长大了啊，小苹果。Galahad闻言，从Tristan怀里挣扎出去，下了地，摸了摸自己的后脑勺，我还是挺生气的。你很少叫我Galahad，永远只叫我的外号，我在你面前，永远是个孩子。无论我怎么练习，还是没有你壮。我也没有你高。我差你十几年的经验，也没有你那么好的箭术和骑术。我甚至做不到在战时流畅地下马。

但是你有我。Tristan怀中空了，便把被子往上拽了拽，无意地瞟了一眼Galahad，发现Galahad表情满是费解；Tristan接着说，我可以教你。你还年轻，Galahad，你有的是时间。

Galahad什么时候从自己房间里消失的，Tristan已经完全不记得了。他在说完那句话以后就迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去，半个小时后醒来，坐在床上回忆了片刻早上的那段时光，突然被后悔击中了胃部，再一次变得无地自容。Galahad从他怀中离开所带来的空虚感非常独特，因他抱着Galahad时，那种感觉也非常独特。他已经很多年没有和Galahad在一起睡过了，更遑论以那样的方式，拥抱过这具年轻人的躯体。他下意识地拥抱了Galahad，那种感觉令他很满足。这是非常危险的信号。

Tristan从房间里走出去，冷战已经结束。而Galahad并不像上一次时那样，在他的身边；Galahad在他的屋子前来回骑着马，练习着骑行中下马这一动作。看到Tristan惺忪着睡眼，Galahad来到Tristan面前，

我忘了说——我很高兴今天早上找你的时候，能在你的屋子里找到你。准确来讲，我还蛮讨厌我总是找不到你的人的。

Galahad的话让Tristan反应了两秒，两秒之后带来Tristan的呆怔，带来Tristan心潮的翻涌。心潮的翻涌之下，危险的信号开启频繁地闪烁。Tristan张嘴想说些什么，Galahad却已经骑着马准备离开；离开的过程中，Galahad尝试练习下马，手腕却缠住了缰绳，咣地一声，摔在了地上。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

Galahad这一摔，摔折了这位年轻的骑士的腿，摔得Tristan仅存的睡意散了个干净，扛起在地上捂着腿满脸冷汗的Galahad就往学士的所在地狂奔。Galahad被他扛在肩上，疼痛因为颠簸而加剧，手指掐住了Tristan的腰，掐得Tristan面部一阵抽搐。Galahad在两年后、骑在Tristan身上晃着腰时，也总是下意识地微微前倾身子，用双手攥住Tristan的腰侧，带给Tristan一种极为甜蜜的痛感。Galahad说，正是自己被Tristan扛在肩上时的那一掐，让他对Tristan的腰部产生了一种迷恋；在他看来，他可以掐着的、Tristan的腰，比扛着自己的肩膀更为强壮，他用脚跟勾住Tristan的腰要求更多的时候，这种感觉尤为强烈。

Galahad摔折了腿，Lancelot自然是急得团团转，得知Galahad摔下来时Tristan就在Galahad旁边，便生气地拍着桌子，想要把这个责任推在Tristan身上。学士拍着Lancelot的肩膀，告诉这一摔摔得并不严重，要不了两个月就能康复；Lancelot还是很急。Tristan咬着嘴唇，沉默着不吭气；Galahad却拉了拉Lancelot的裤腿，叫自己的老爹冷静一点，费劲地耸着肩膀说这都是自己骑行技术不熟练的过。Lancelot叹了口气在床边坐下，我宁可你不要战时下马，也不想你因为练习而折了腿啊，孩子。Galahad却艰难地笑了笑，我们可是骑士。我又不是没在战场上受过伤。……再说了，因为训练受伤，总比在战场上死掉好……我想早日成为你们那样成熟的战士啊。他说这话时，看了看Lancelot，又看了看站在两米开外之处的Tristan；Lancelot这才一怔，

你们和好了？

他问。Galahad那长着胡茬的脑袋点了点头。Lancelot眯起眼睛，扭过头去盯了Tristan的辫子两秒，这才颇为信服地瘪了瘪嘴，拍了拍自己的屁股站了起来。他叉着腰无言地看着Tristan，Tristan便耸了耸肩。照顾自己哥们儿儿子的这个活儿又落到了自己身上，Tristan明白。无论多少年过去，Lancelot还是那个Lancelot，就算再怎么爱Galahad心切，照顾Galahad这活儿，还是会落在Tristan身上。

Galahad第一次在战场上受伤的时候不过是两年前，疼得龇牙咧嘴，包扎的时候却非常兴奋。他抬起中了箭的肩膀，手舞足蹈地要在他身边守着的Tristan脱了上衣，数着Tristan身上的疤，摸着自己的伤口，一副恨不得要拿根树杈在地上画线计数的姿态。Tristan穿好衣服，就坐到席子上去，给Galahad折腾开的伤口止血。Galahad兴奋了小一阵，开始意识到Tristan的脸色不对；Tristan很严肃，眉头皱得很紧，右手缠着布料，用牙齿咬掉了左手的手套，开始给Galahad的伤口上重新涂药。Galahad的声音越来越小，终于闭了嘴；他眨了眨眼睛，小心翼翼地看着Tristan，却被低头闷声工作的Tristan抬手敲了一记爆栗：受伤了，兴奋什么？

……我想着，我也是有过伤疤的人了。以前我看你的伤疤，就觉得很男人，很帅。

Tristan闻言，给布料打结的手就猛一施力，施得Galahad倒吸了一口凉气。Tristan搓了一把Galahad扭曲的嘴角，还兴奋不？光荣的不是伤，是伤疤。伤疤背后全都是痛苦的回忆。一切光荣的背后，都掩藏着苦难。几句话说得Galahad兴奋的情绪全无，傻兮兮地怔在那里；Tristan便叹了口气，摸了摸Galahad的脑袋，人啊，生前总是多彩多样的。除非人死掉。你也杀过人，你知道死人有多难看。我们这样的人，死掉的时候，身上豁着口子，血和泥巴混在一起，尸体被战马踩来踏去，一点都不好看。受伤太多，人就会死掉。我看到你受伤，一点都不高兴。好好保护你自己，我才高兴。

Tristan搬了凳子，抱着一筐洗干净的苹果开始削皮的时候，Galahad从床榻上悠然地醒来，掐着指头开始算这是自己闷在屋子里的第几个早上。他坐起来，拖着自己那条动不了的腿，屁股向后滑行了一段距离，上半身靠在了床头，眼前伸来Tristan用小刀插着的苹果块。按照正常的逻辑来说，Galahad此时只需要张嘴；而Galahad只是皱了皱眉头，把苹果块从刀尖上取下来，我又不是手也摔折了……你直接递给我吃不好吗。搞得我好像全身都不能动了一样。他说着，一边嚼着苹果，一边举起了双手，顺带抬了抬那条毫发无损的腿，模样滑稽，引得Tristan笑了出来。Tristan很少大笑，此时亦然；但那笑容的弧度已经足够使得Galahad意识到了自己的动作实属多此一举。Galahad将苹果咽了下去，鼻子皱了皱，显得有些不服气，手指搓起了自己下巴上刺刺的胡茬，

我不知道你还记不记得……

Galahad回过头去，双臂交叠在脑后，靠在墙上，

我还小的时候，有一次，你跟我打赌，说我能从城外的竹林里面拔出两根竹子来，你就喊我哥哥，喊一年。

Tristan点点头说，我当然记得。你在林子里忙了一宿，手上磨出了一大把泡。我在林子里找你，你却忙着拔竹子，不理我。因为这事儿，我本来要打你屁股，但是我又心疼你的泡，最后没打。

跟我打赌的是你，要打我屁股的也是你，你这个人出尔反尔的有点严重啊，Tristan. Galahad哼了一声，接着说，……你和Bors纯粹就是觉得好玩才跟我打这个赌，却没有告诉我竹子用拔是拔不出来的。

所以呢？

……所以，我只是想说，我和竹子一样……就算我经受再大的苦难，除非把我砍成两半，我是不会认输的。我会成为和你们一样强大的骑士。只是时间的问题。我会比你们更多地练习，更快地成长。我总有一天要同你和父亲，同其他人，真正意义上地并肩站在一起。

Galahad说这段话的时候，朝阳的光线角度正适，使得坐在窗边的Galahad，看起来像是一副名家的、以宣扬积极向上的美学为主题的油画，至少在Tristan看来。Tristan削着苹果的手停在那里，瞬间恢复了那副在外人面前的寡默的姿态，半晌无语，引起Galahad一阵疑惑的注视。Tristan把削了一半的苹果和刀塞进Galahad手里，摸了摸Galahad的头，站起来，一声不吭地，从房间里走了出去。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Galahad需要掐着手指去算自己在屋子里呆了几天，Tristan并不需要。就连算日子，他都有着侦察兵所特有的对数字的敏感。他在屋檐下坐下，知道这是Galahad闷在屋子里的第五天。Galahad因伤使得生活变得无趣，丧失了对于时间的观念，Tristan并没有。Tristan的生活仍在继续，尽管很难说和以前一样——刨去他需要照顾Galahad这一点，从Galahad受伤那个早上开始，他就没再去找过自己的情人；情人在两天前的黄昏来找过自己，Tristan只是摇了摇头。他和他的情人就这么完蛋了。

他和他的情人完蛋了，他却觉得像是卸掉了什么包袱，此前因为转移驻地而引起的分手之时，他从未产生过这样的感觉；女人的怀抱是温暖的，胸部丰盈，腰部柔软，身体带着一股香味，这一切能刺激他欲望的东西，从他将脸埋在马鬃中的那个黄昏开始，都变得索然无味，像是硬的如砖头一样的行军食粮。

Galahad小的时候，叼惯了奶妈软绵绵的乳头，非常憎恨硬邦邦的军粮。Tristan便在行军途中，三天两头带着Galahad去抓青蛙。他们也会抓兔子，抓鹿，但所有可以吃的动物之中，Galahad唯独最喜欢抓青蛙。青蛙一跳一跳地逃命，Galahad就撅着屁股去追， 追到泥塘边上，跳下去，再爬上来的时候，手心里捂着青蛙，浑身沾满了泥巴，把青蛙交给Tristan，又撅着屁股去追。Tristan记得Galahad的屁股很白。他打过Galahad的屁股，和Galahad一起洗过澡，但他不记得在什么情况下，什么印象中，Galahad的屁股比那时候还白。不知道Galahad的屁股现在怎么样了，他想。他已经很久没有见过Galahad的屁股长什么样了。他坐在屋檐下，心不在焉，满脑子都是从军粮想到的Galahad的屁股。他用力掐了一把自己胳膊上的肉——他的皮肤很紧，掐不起来多少肉，但是掐得很痛。他掐了一把自己的肉，想叫Galahad的屁股从自己的脑袋里滚出去，又想起Galahad掐自己的腿肉的触感，想起Galahad流在自己胸口上的眼泪。Galahad，Galahad，Galahad. 

Galahad说要成长为与自己和Lancelot并肩的战士，这句话使得Tristan无言以对，甚至难以说出几句应付的话来，因为敷衍的话从来就不是Tristan所长，更何况在面对着Galahad的时候。对于Galahad来说，就算他逼着Galahad叫自己哥哥，无论怎么算，自己都仍是Galahad爸爸辈的人物——这是一件会让人在瞬间冷静下来的事情。他在屋子里陪了Galahad五天，努力要把自己的心情搞得高深莫测，这个过程却完全不适合Tristan的思维：他的思维很简单。第一，他因为自己的自作多情，喜欢上了Galahad，后悔不迭，然而为时已晚。第二，这种喜欢促使他产生了情欲，促使他成天成天地想着Galahad的肌肉与屁股，以至于Galahad扶着他去上厕所的时候，他都要为这从小到大已经产生过不知多少次的肢体接触而心跳加速。这是一种爱的表现；而爱会产生情欲，如果不产生情欲，只能说明这个男人性无能。Tristan在情人那里风评很好，说明Tristan不是性无能——Tristan自己当然知道这一点。因此他对自己向Galahad产生了情欲这件事无可奈何。

Tristan的情欲的产生，因自作多情而起，在单方面的误会消除之后，本已被烧尽了的野草，换了种长法，春风吹又生。Tristan在回顾这段日子的时候，坚持认为，在这疯长之前，这一切本有被抑制的机会，这种机会却被Galahad在坠马前的那段话剥夺了。对于Tristan来说，对Galahad产生情欲是一种很罪恶的事，何况这种情欲一旦产生，便进入了无法抑制的状态——因他与Galahad认识了太久，他没有不喜欢Galahad的道理，没有什么机会让他将这种情欲消除。这种罪恶感抓住了他为人的弱点：人总喜欢把什么错误推到别人身上，Tristan再怎么理性也不例外。Galahad在坠马前说的那段话，徘徊在坦诚与不坦诚之间，提取一下中心思想，便是Galahad依旧需要Tristan的存在，Galahad或多或少的，从需要Tristan的角度而言，不喜欢Tristan和女人在一起。这便是混进Tristan如水的心境中的杂质——这么说也并非正确，Tristan的心情，在Galahad说出这段话之前，早已波澜万丈，只是他不愿承认。彼时，他的情欲与爱意，还尚未从罪恶感的丝线中破茧而出。

抓到青蛙以后，Galahad还会跟着Tristan去抓蛇。抓蛇就可以用得到弓箭，不需要再让Galahad浑身滚满泥巴。那时候的Galahad还没有一张弓高，Lancelot便给Galahad打了一把儿童弓，射程很近，力道也不足，但足以在二十步外射穿蛇的脑袋。Tristan站在还是新手的Galahad背后，弯下身子，圈住Galahad的肩膀，帮助Galahad选择正确的姿势拉弓，这样的教导重复了很多遍，直到Galahad开始用成人弓，Tristan不需要再弯下身便能教导Galahad的时候为止。这么想想，Tristan已经很久没有以这种姿势接触过Galahad了；Galahad与自己的剥离，比Tristan的生活中开始出现女人的时候更早，远比他所想的要久远，使他失落的程度，也比他此前以为的更甚。

Tristan盘着腿，坐在门口的土地上，空中飞来他那觅食归来的鹰，抓着一条半死不活的蛇。Tristan看着鹰，决定让自己的心情更加高深莫测一些。他的视线从天空中往下移，移到离自己五米远的地方，看到学士的女儿，怀中抱着一筐面包，带着羞赧的神色，朝着门前走了过来。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Tristan要让自己的心情变得高深莫测，这么一个高深莫测的功夫，Galahad就已经交了第一个女朋友，导致Tristan之前对于高深莫测的努力全都打了水漂。Galahad嘴里嚼着面包，脸上泛起兴奋的红色——这种红色不需要什么词汇来修饰，Tristan很了解，这就是Galahad兴奋的表现。Galahad的脸在情绪激动的时候会涨红，而在这种情景下，Galahad所产生的情绪只能是兴奋。学士的女儿和城主的女儿同龄，审美却大相径庭，看到Tristan时，一脸的期期艾艾，支支吾吾地询问Tristan，Galahad是不是在屋里。Tristan在几秒前培养的让自己变得高深莫测的心情全部喂了狗，他倚在门框边，带着隐晦的笑容看着Galahad与学士的女儿相视而笑。他的高深莫测全都飞到了空中，和鹰一起飞向了未知的方向——他花了很久去把这种高深莫测追回来，只追到几片残片，足够他在日后看着Galahad和学士女儿漫步于田野中时，脸上继续带着隐晦的笑容。自己好歹比Galahad大了一轮，脸，他还是要的。这当然不是说Galahad不要脸；但是Galahad还有把情绪表露在外的资格，他早就没有了：他没有这个资格，也没有这个习惯。至少在外界看来，以及在Galahad看来，这个时期的Tristan，依旧高深莫测。

Galahad能拄着拐杖行走相当一段距离后，第一件事就是闹着要上马。Tristan陪护了五天，位置就多半被学士女儿取代了；扶着Galahad上马，是一件学士女儿绝对做不到的事情。因为爱情的滋润，Galahad的心情很好，脸上挂着的笑容，使得他嘴旁的肌肉鼓起，看起来更加像颗光滑的小苹果。Galahad的胳膊Tristan在他肩上，走到马旁，颇为不好意思地让自己能自由活动的那条腿踩在Tristan的肩膀上，猛一施力，听到Tristan一声闷哼。Tristan摸着自己的后背，……陪你陪到大，怎么就变成了一块上马石。

Galahad脸上的歉意更浓，正想说些什么，Tristan却活动了一番筋骨，跨上马坐在了Galahad身后。Galahad还没出口的抱歉咽了回去，眼睛瞟了一圈Tristan环住自己的胳膊，

……我可没听说过上马石会跟着人一起上马。

Tristan的脑袋放在Galahad的右肩上，这不是怕你又摔下去吗？你再摔断一条腿，你爹剥我两层皮都不够。他可是命令禁止你在康复之前骑马了。

你就不怕Lancelot看见我们骑马？

没关系，我们在马上，我们可以跑。

Galahad便耸动着肩膀笑了起来，手指握住缰绳，快意地喊出一声“驾”来。对于背上坐了两个成年男人，马的意见似乎很大，跑了没几步便前蹄竖起，上身悬空，一副要把Tristan从马上甩下去的架势。本就一条腿使不上劲的Galahad身体不稳，又因为马匹突然的失态受了惊，惊呼一声，却还是本能地伸手向后，生怕Tristan真的被摔下去，一把掐住了Tristan的腰，这才发现自己被Tristan抱得很紧，并在马匹平稳下来之后，听到了Tristan粗犷的呼吸声，并且极为罕见地，听到Tristan骂了句娘。

心脏跳动如战鼓，耳旁却响起Tristan的骂娘声，Galahad在这种情境之下，笑得非常开心。Tristan的腰被Galahad猛地一掐，掐得很痛，如果脱下衣服来，能看到那里有几个红色的指印。他在后来指出过Galahad的这个习惯：有什么事了，并不知道去拽Tristan宽松的衣摆，偏喜欢去掐Tristan的腰。Galahad那时候正躺在Tristan怀里，身体处在Tristan的掌控之中，如果不是因为这样，或许脸不会涨得那么红。他的关键部位正贴在Tristan的腰上，而Tristan的腰正是话题的中心。Galahad从Tristan怀中挣扎出来，潜入被子中，嘴唇贴上Tristan的腰——他就是这样止住了Tristan的话头，找到了让Tristan闭嘴的最好的方法。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Tristan和Galahad一起骑在马上，中途路过Lancelot的住处，果然被Lancelot抓了个正着；Tristan的手叠在Galahad的手上，更紧地抓住了缰绳，策着已经被自己收拾了一顿的马，一路狂奔，背后传来Lancelot的吼声和Gawain的笑声。马心不甘情不愿地驮着二人跑到野外，不仅是马，马背上的二人也是气喘吁吁。Tristan回头看了一眼，背后并没有Lancelot的来袭引起的滚滚烟尘；他率先下马，接着将Galahad扶了下来，全身的力气一半用来扎准基盘，一半用来支撑Galahad的身体。Galahad下马时，衣摆飞起来，飘出了大腿上方内裤的边缘，使得Tristan的喉结动了动，这一细节的产生，那时被Galahad理解为是自己太重的缘故。Tristan拴好马，返回了已经躺在草地上晒着太阳的Galahad身边，欲拒还迎地躺得离Galahad很近，尽管还处在正常范畴之内——他要拒绝的是内心的冲动，但他还是躺下了，说明他在那时已经多少放弃了抵抗。

Galahad看着天，能动的那条腿支起来，与地面形成一个三角形，使得他的衣摆褪后到了腰际。Tristan非常努力地让自己也看着天，而不是看着Galahad的大腿——这么说让Tristan非常显得像个色情狂，然而他正处在一种成熟男子的单相思中，对Galahad的身体不产生兴趣是一件非常艰难的事，更何况，在几分钟之前，这具肉体正在自己的怀抱之中。Galahad支着腿，咂了咂嘴，回忆着方才的惊险一幕笑出了声，我可以没有女人，但可不能没有你啊，Tristan. 这一句话说得Tristan简直想跪地求饶，生怕土地传音，能让Galahad听到自己的心跳。所幸Galahad并没有听到；Galahad枕着胳膊，接着说，不过，终于有了喜欢我的人了。我喜欢的人全都喜欢你，这太讨厌了。

Tristan抿了抿嘴唇，突然笑了起来，侧过脑袋，罕见地露出了虎牙，

可是我喜欢你啊，小苹果。

这个时刻没有喊Galahad而是喊了小苹果，Tristan在后来，说不出是后悔还是庆幸。这次告白实在是非常突兀，加上一句调侃意味的小苹果，引起了Galahad的大笑。大笑里毫无牵强的成分，说明Galahad完全没有把这句话当真；这说不清到底是不是好事，但总归没让Tristan想要咬掉自己的舌头。Galahad笑完了，身子侧过来，卷发枕在自己的胳膊肘上，脸颊上那圈薄薄的胡茬在这样的距离下看起来很明显，中和了Galahad那双大眼睛中柔和的光芒。Galahad微微皱起眉头来，话音变得有些严肃，……我已经没什么事了，Tristan. 你可以继续去会你的情人了。

这句话让Tristan一时间有些困惑；困惑完了，他便摇了摇头，我已经和情人分手了，小苹果。这使得小苹果又困惑了起来，仿佛两个人在扔一颗叫做困惑的山芋。Tristan和情人分手了这件事，除了他自己和情人之外什么人都不知道，因为这种事情实在没什么让人知道的必要。Galahad突然有些不好意思，因他产生了很久了自己拖累了Tristan的想法，而顺着这种认知，他将Tristan和情人分手这件事的罪责也归到了自己身上。只是那时候他不知道这件事确实因他而起，而他又实在没什么过错。

不是因为你，Tristan伸出手来，撒了个谎。他用手掌揽住了Galahad的后脑勺，直视着Galahad的眼睛，发现Galahad的睫毛很长。如果他再不收回手去，或许两秒钟后，肾上腺素就要蛊惑Tristan去吻Galahad。Galahad却打破了这个无言的局面，挑了挑眉毛，我还以为是因为你情人来事儿了，所以你不去了呢。

我像是只去找情人解决下半身问题的那种人吗？Tristan笑着问。他虽然并不和情人谈感情，但也没混蛋到那种程度，若是只有这种需要，远不如去妓院来得划算。Galahad跟着笑了起来，不是，当然不是。我还准备说你薄情呢——就算是抱着睡也行啊。

你呢？你抱着那姑娘睡的时候感觉如何？

不是那姑娘，是Malina. Galahad纠正道。这一纠正搞得Tristan此前想要接吻的情绪跑了大半，因他在Galahad眼中捕捉到了一种爱情的认真。Galahad接着说，可是你根本不爱说话。跟女人在一起，你都不爱说话。我可以知道你很多秘密，但是我永远不会知道你抱着情人睡觉的时候，会说些什么。

Tristan闻言，姿势从侧着身子与Galahad面对面转变成了望向天空。他从地上拔了根草棍，叼在嘴里，喃喃道，

是啊，你不知道。你永远不会知道。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Tristan没有了情人，恢复到和以前一样的寡默，促使更多的少女对他芳心暗许，无论换了几座城，情况都毫无改变，搞得Lancelot一如既往的不服气。而看到Tristan如此受欢迎，却什么女人都不碰，却又让这群骑士一头雾水，甚至连Arthur都关心起了这个问题。妈的，甜咪咪这不是性冷淡了吧——如果那时候有性冷淡这个词，Lancelot肯定会对Arthur这么说。这只是在最初一段时间里的情况。时间久了，驻城换了几座，战役多得数不过来，大家便不再在意这件事。习以为常这种事情，人人都做得到——除了那时候的Galahad. 

Galahad无法习以为常的，并非是Tristan不再碰女人，实话来说，Tristan开始碰女人，是Galahad生活中的一种变数，这种变数现在回归了常数，Galahad又被告知这并非自己的错，因此他算得上是骑士团里对这件事最不好奇的人，甚至还有些乐在其中。他在Tristan身边长大，尚未能完全摸得清Tristan的思想，这说明除了对他自己，Tristan对任何人而言，仍旧是高深莫测中的高手。

Galahad无法习以为常的，是爱情总是因为骑士团的离去而划上休止符；那时候离他们的自由之约还遥遥无期，和驻城中的少女产生什么约定，必然是穷扯淡。初恋终结之时，Galahad骑在马上，看着Malina，简直要流下泪来，想说的话堵在胸口，千言万语，没有一句是他能做出的约定。他从少女手中捧着的篮筐里抽出一条面包，想要接一个最后的吻，却在骑士团全员的沉默中，咬着嘴唇拽动了缰绳。这一整天，到其后的一整周，Galahad的情绪都非常低落。夜晚扎营之后，Galahad披着毯子坐在篝火旁，无精打采地接过Tristan的烤青蛙来，嚼着行军路上他最爱吃的蛙腿，如同嚼着一条木柴。Lancelot走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，Arthur站在Lancelot身边，沉默无言；Galahad终究是团里最小的成员，而这群骑士，没有一个不是过来人，哪怕最没有资格来安慰Galahad的Bors. Galahad很想哭，但是在全团无声的关怀之中，他反而倔强地憋着不愿意哭。

Galahad憋着不哭的整个过程中，Tristan都在一声不吭地烤着青蛙。烤了十几只之后，Galahad终于开始吃那条从Malina的篮子里拿来的面包。Galahad开始吃面包，Tristan便松了口气：他的小苹果的悲伤情绪正在暂时地成为过去式。那条面包在Galahad的行囊里戳了一个星期，早就风干到了和砖头一样硬的程度，Galahad吃得很费劲，嘴角还在掉着渣，看起来如同在啃土疙瘩。坚硬的土疙瘩，被Galahad艰难地移动着的喉结，送进那柔软的内心中去——胡思乱想会变得令人颇有诗意，这是Tristan在单恋Galahad的那几年中，发现的几个事实之一。

Tristan发现的另一个事实是，自己并非一个卑鄙的人——Galahad的伤心让他也很伤心，虽然站在暗恋者的角度来思考，Galahad的分手应该属于令他喜闻乐见的范畴；但他并非卑鄙之人，尽管这种他所认为的卑鄙，实属人之常情。这颗小苹果，自己终归是吃不到的，因此他对于整件事采取的行为，便只剩下陪着伤心的Galahad烤青蛙。Galahad啃着硬邦邦的面包，终于通过对比重拾了烤青蛙的美味，开始疯狂地利用烤青蛙来填补自己因伤感而忽视了很多天的胃，并且在这个过程中，看开了很多。一整条面包吃下去，Galahad便抹了抹嘴，朝着Tristan伸出手去，说自己饿了，要更多的烤青蛙。Tristan在烤架上转动着穿着一串青蛙的树杈，看了他一眼，等等，着什么急。爱情没有了，青蛙还多的是呐。

Galahad怔了怔，接着露出了一周之来的第一次微笑。他将身上的毯子扯了扯，双手抱膝，以一种非常老实的姿态，等着Tristan将青蛙烤熟，接着说到，果然，我可以没有女人，但是绝对不能没有你啊，Tristan.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Tristan摆脱童贞的那个晚上，并未下了什么决心，而是被Lancelot搂着肩膀，一巴掌推进了城中铁匠的女儿的屋子里——进去的时候还是个大龄男孩，早上出来的时候便已经成了男人，身后跟着年龄还要比Tristan略大些的、Tristan的第一个情人。如果这件事发生在初春时分，这个故事或许会变得非常浪漫，春季和胡思乱想，总是能把人变成诗人——Tristan从屋里走出来的时候，天上正在飘雪，冻得他浑身哆嗦，城中的道路上，积雪被来往的车马踩成脏乱的泥巴，泥水渗进Tristan的鞋里，让他在回到营地的过程中，十根脚趾苦不堪言。Lancelot带着一脸意味深长的微笑问他感觉怎样，他点了点头，说挺好；挺好。就没了。

变成男人的Tristan，回到营地，把脚趾放在火炉边烤了烤，就去找一晚上没见到的Galahad. 他恍惚意识到，这是这么多年以来，他第一次和Galahad分别超过这么长的时间——拔竹子的那次不算。按照Galahad的说法，拔竹子那天晚上，Galahad离Tristan的距离，其实不到五米。竹林中的叶子密密麻麻，月亮透不下多少光来，放眼望去全是影影绰绰的黑暗，竹林中的Tristan，循着鹰的叫声走到Galahad的所在地时，Galahad早已跑远了。从这件事上就能看出，Galahad倔得像头驴。

Tristan烤干了脚，换了双不那么透水的鞋子，找到了Galahad，Galahad却对着他的面门来了一箭——说对着面门或许不大精确，那一箭擦着Tristan的耳朵划了过去，到现在还能在Tristan的耳朵上，看到那已经变得很稀薄的疤。Galahad扔下弓，翻过箭场的围栏跑到Tristan面前，扑到了Tristan怀里——在这一点上，两个人的解读非常不一致，Galahad始终声称，那是一记愤怒的头槌，旨在把莫名其妙就消失了一个晚上的Tristan的五脏六腑全都从嗓子眼里撞出来，吐到地上，滚一层雪后的泥巴，好让Tristan体会一下那个寒冷的夜晚、Galahad一个人蜷缩在Tristan屋子里时的心情。Galahad扑进Tristan的怀里，生气地嚷嚷着自己的不满，直到发现Tristan的耳廓擦破了皮，流下来的血渗进了松散了的辫子里。从Tristan找到Galahad时Galahad的表现上可以看出，Galahad不仅很倔，而且脾气很臭，且有话直说。但那时候的Tristan，身上飘散着刚刚摆脱童贞的男子的轻浮气味，不可能为了一个孩子放弃刚刚尝到口的甜美的果实。如果他自发性地产生了更甚于情欲的陪伴Galahad的欲望，他爱上Galahad，也不会起源于他的自作多情。

在自作多情的Tristan看来，暗恋自己的Galahad是非常可爱以至于有趣的：总是赌气一般的神情也好，将自己拒之门外的羞涩也罢，不知那闭紧了的嘴里，其实藏着多少爱的言辞——有话直说的Galahad都不肯和自己说话了，这是多么青涩的爱意啊——以上内容，除了观察到的事实之外，其他部分全部是Tristan的想象。看着别人暗恋自己觉得有趣，轮到自己头上就变得不那么有趣，甚至于有点苦涩。用苦涩来形容这种情感，会显得Tristan非常的矫情，然而寡默不代表对一切都毫无感知。迟钝如Tristan，三十余年人生中的首次暗恋，依旧令这个在战场上快意恩仇的战士，在回到营地后，于自己的心中手足无措。

暗恋面前，人人都像是一只拿不到骨头的狗。Tristan用小刀削着苹果，一声不吭地看着Galahad在露天酒吧的座椅上怀抱着情人欢笑——他们刚刚打完一场战役，正是怀抱女人的最好时机。青蛙会有的，爱情也还会回来，只是在这反复的归来之中，带给Galahad的感觉日趋稀薄，如同那些Galahad早就听腻了的、Tristan胡编乱造出来的童话故事。过程或许有不同，结尾总是趋向一致，是否会产生腻味，便是精神需求与生理需求的区别。换句话说，经历了多次同样情形的分手，Galahad身边的女人，终于从恋人的地位，退居到了情人的档次。这或许是Galahad成长的又一个标志，尽管这标志的形成建立在无数青蛙的尸体之上。Galahad终于还是学会了习以为常。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Tristan爱上了Galahad——那时候他已经能够承认这件事，且不论在承认这件事之外，他有着怎样的挣扎。一个正值壮年的男人，不再有心情去和情人厮混，很能说明Tristan的爱情的猛烈程度。Tristan的夜晚回到了身边，Galahad的夜晚却又溜了出去。Tristan往高深莫测的回归与Galahad从男孩成为男人的阶段同期，像是两人之间交接了无形的木棒。这根木棒还有一个别名，叫做习以为常。

Galahad拿着这根接力棒，跑了一大圈，回到Tristan身边的时候，他的胡子已经非常旺盛，有意识地强调着那张并不算硬朗的脸的主人的性别，虽然在Tristan眼里这没什么鬼用。Galahad端着一篓河鱼，小腿上沾着泥巴，跑去找还在睡午觉的Tristan，这一天的天气很糟糕。他们明天就要到达新的驻城，预期停留时间是三个月，因为下雨的缘故，暂时在附近的村落停留，Arthur的神色看起来看轻松：反正不剩下多少路要赶。下过雨的城外，半球形的天空像是蒙了一张灰色的草纸，只有雨水打过的树叶层次鲜明，像是醉了酒的舞女。Tristan在舞女的气息中醒来，茅草屋里，Galahad正坐在地上刮着鱼鳞，准备晚上烤鱼吃。屋檐下放着一筐马粪，混合着屋子里的鱼腥味，使Tristan醒来时，味觉上的体验非常糟糕。舞女被风吹动，叶片上掉下来扯着丝的虫子，仔细观察，还能看到蛞蝓蠕动着爬过茅草屋的窗沿。总而言之，这是一个非常不浪漫的午后。不是每一个爱情故事的开端都非常浪漫。

Galahad下河摸鱼的时候正在下雨，雨水让他乱蓬蓬的卷发和胡子此刻都很服帖地拥抱着他的头部轮廓。Galahad用小刀刮着鱼鳞，熟练地开肠破肚，把鱼血淋淋的内脏扔到另一只桶里去。那时候的Galahad杀人已经很熟练，而且比杀鱼效率高，但显然杀鱼让他的心理负担小一些，并且能够产生对于美味的期待。Tristan迷迷糊糊地从床上坐起来，冲进鼻子里的味道让他有点想吐，他看了一眼正在刮鱼的Galahad，伸手摸了摸自己的头发，朝着Galahad勾了勾手指。Galahad眨了眨眼，便扔下手里的鱼跑出屋子去洗手，回来的时候，手上虽然已经不再血呼啦擦，但还带着一股鱼腥味，并且将这股鱼腥味编进了Tristan的辫子里。Tristan坐在草席上，后背微驼，处在安定的行军日常中、午睡后的困倦状态里，非常想抱着Galahad继续睡一觉。他嘴中嘟哝了几句自己也没留下什么记忆的话，便转了个方向，搂住还在编辫子的Galahad倒了下去，嘴角泛起谜一般的笑容来，睡得像头猪。

在这个时间点里，睡得像头猪的，只有昨夜负责去前方侦查的Tristan和夜里轮班的Bors. Bors睡得像头猪，打呼噜也像头猪，Galahad猜想，如果不是因为Bors一年到头回不了几次家，Bors的老婆一定会神经衰弱，离家出走。而Tristan就好些。如果必须被搂着睡的话，Galahad一定会选择Tristan，何况他们曾经搂着睡过很长一段时间。但那时候的Galahad还小。

Galahad很小，身体也很小，现在的他比那时要大三圈不止，这三圈里，至少有一圈，是Galahad努力锻炼的结果。如果他没有努力锻炼，可能此刻的体验还要好些；此刻的Galahad，像是被一只夹子夹住了的活鱼，在Tristan两条沉重的胳膊之间，尝试过扭动，只换来徒劳无功。Tristan睡的这张草席很窄，Galahad纵使侧着身子，仍有一半沾上了草席外的泥土。他想把Tristan推开，但是正如上文所述，Tristan睡的像头猪，同时Tristan很重。Tristan的呼吸很快便沉稳了下去，Tristan的沉稳，换来了Galahad的老实。阴天，茅草屋里透不进什么光线来，Galahad原本清醒的头脑，开始随着Tristan一起昏昏沉沉。他在陷入睡梦之前，想起来自己曾经说过，自己不会知道Tristan抱着情人睡觉的时候会说些什么；现在看来，Tristan或许不会说什么，但是Tristan一定会把情人抱得很痛。Tristan的一条胳膊放在他的脖子下方，他枕着那条胳膊，打量起了Tristan的脸。在这番打量之中，他发现那张自己熟悉的脸上，已经有了细纹。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Galahad醒来的时候，头枕在Tristan的腰上，一只手抱住了Tristan的大腿，非常标准的儿童时期的睡姿，仿佛是挂在Tristan身上的一只树懒。他的口水流在Tristan的衣服上，抬起头来的时候，嘴角挂着口水线，他吸了两下鼻子，意识到Tristan的大手正在抚摸自己还没干透的头发。装鱼的桶已经被人拿走了，窗外传来焚烧马粪的气息。想到Gawain又要用马粪生出来的火来烤鱼，Galahad吐了吐舌头，苦闷地将脑袋放回了Tristan的肚子上。

你睡得怎么样？Tristan在他的头顶上问他。Galahad的脸颊磨蹭着Tristan的衣服，点了点头，尚不知这样的姿势，在这一刻对于自己和Tristan的意义完全不同。Tristan的声音比平时要沉，看得出来是刚醒了不久。这种久睡的机会，往往只有在抵达驻城之前才有。

抵达驻城后的头一夜，骑士们会到当地的酒吧去喝一杯。Galahad的情人，很多位都来自于城镇中的小酒馆里，身上沾着酒糟和廉价肥皂的气味，乳房丰盈，领口开得很低，两颗奶子呼之欲出。只要再等一天，Galahad就会交到新的情人，因此，如果他晚一天来找Tristan刮鱼，此后的诸种都不会发生。Galahad的身子向上挪了挪，枕回Tristan的胳膊上，像只困倦的猫一般打了个哈欠，咂着嘴，尚沉浸在睡到自然醒的快乐之中。睡得很好，他回答说。你呢？做了什么梦么？

谁也不知道Galahad当时为什么要问这个问题，这种废话的出口向来没什么缘由。Tristan的喉结却动了动，说，我梦见我在树屋里。小时候，在遇到Arthur之前所在的树屋里。做了一些我可能这辈子都做不到的事情。

梦里，Tristan在树屋中，拉上了帘子，遮蔽了正午的光线，和Galahad在床上做爱。他的手在Galahad的衣摆边缘徘徊，潜进Galahad的大腿内侧抚摸，执意不肯往上，直到Galahad挣脱了他的嘴唇，扣住他的后脑勺，双唇在他的耳畔厮磨，手指抓住了Tristan的手，引导着那双满是茧子的手向上，摩挲过Galahad最为敏感的皮肤。Galahad没有穿内裤。Tristan的手掌终于握住了自己的阴茎时，Galahad长送出一口气，手指探上前开始解Tristan的裤子——他有些生气。Tristan的衣服总是那么难脱，他自己却只要脱掉一条内裤就什么都能做——Tristan说哪有。还是要费一番功夫的。Tristan说着，三下两下解开Galahad的腰带，脱光了Galahad的衣服——他给Galahad从小穿衣服到大，同Galahad一样清楚最快地脱掉这身衣服的方法。他将Galahad放倒在床上，接吻的同时，手掌抚过Galahad的全身。他的小苹果已经长大了，如此光滑，如此强壮——他含住Galahad的乳头，听到Galahad一声轻吟，身下压着的两条腿，造反一般地急着张开。他的梦境就到此为止了。

做不到的事情？什么事情？

Galahad顺着Tristan的话问道。Tristan想，如果Galahad知道自己身边的这个男人真的梦到了什么，会不会像被踩了尾巴的蜥蜴一样哪怕自残也要从这间屋子里逃出去。梦到了我拉开树屋的门，他说，直接跳下去——我总是想着让自己帅气地跳下去，平稳地落地。但如果真的那样做了的话，我会摔断腿。

摔断腿也未尝不是好事——我的初恋还不就是得益于我摔断腿。有失必有得嘛，Tristan. Galahad接的话很笨拙，但是又让Tristan找不出敷衍的地方。找不出敷衍的地方，就会让Tristan当真，而这个隐喻，又恰恰不能拿来当真。Galahad将Tristan的沉默归为了自己的失误，圆场一般地说到，明天就要进新城了，Tristan. 你还是不和我们一起去酒吧么？

我得找点东西奖励我的鹰。Tristan的答案与之前毫无变化。只是Tristan从来不需要自己喂鹰。

我真是太好奇了，好像我断了腿，你断了儿子似的……有一年多了吧，我都看不到你和女人在一起的样子了。为什么？

你问过很多次这个问题了，小苹果。答案是没有为什么。

Galahad叹着气摇了摇头。还是你跟我说等我长大了就能去泡妞了的呢……等我长大了，你却什么都不做了。Lancelot他们，可是议论了你一阵……

Tristan还是不吭气。他爱着这个躺在他胸口喋喋不休的少年，这个少年的脑袋就枕在他的心脏上，要调节自己的心跳已经非常困难，Tristan只能强迫自己去神游。Galahad絮絮叨叨了一阵，突然抬起头来，看穿了Tristan正在神游，伸出手去弹了一把Tristan的额头。他支起身子来，趴在Tristan身边，皱着眉头，沉吟了片刻到：

……你是不是喜欢Malina？

什么？

上一次我生你气，是因为我喜欢的姑娘喜欢你。你现在不碰女人了，是不是因为你喜欢的姑娘喜欢我？

Galahad的语气很认真，这种认真的想法让Tristan有些哭笑不得，甚至摸不出Galahad这句话的逻辑。坦白说，Galahad能猜到真正原因才见了鬼；Tristan便笑着摇了摇头。我说过了，我喜欢你啊，Galahad.

Galahad，Galahad，Galahad.

Galahad将这句话理解为玩笑的时间，大概只有几秒的功夫，因他在接下来的瞬间，意识到了Tristan喊了自己Galahad. Tristan会喊自己Galahad的时候非常少，如果不是进行什么严肃的话题，或是打屁股的时候，Tristan从来不喊自己Galahad. Tristan说完这句话的时候，已经闭上了眼睛，看不到自己身旁的Galahad，正僵在那里，注视着Tristan脸上的细纹，注视着自己亲手编好的、还带着鱼腥味的辫子。

……什么意思？

Tristan听到Galahad的舌头舔过嘴唇，听到Galahad的嘴巴张开，无言了半晌，带着紧张与困惑问他。Tristan侧过脑袋，微微睁开眼睛，笑起来，你要听真话还是假话？

什么狗屁问题。Galahad骂了一句，真话。

Tristan看着他说，我喜欢你啊，Galahad. ……战友那样的喜欢，兄弟那样的喜欢。

他听到Galahad松了口气，肩膀颤动着笑了笑。于是Tristan接着问，你有没有感到很失望？

Galahad抬起头来看着他，笑着说，失望什么？天。你要吓着我了。

可我感到很失望啊，Galahad.

Tristan真的说出来这句话没有，Tristan自己不记得了。他在Galahad涨红了脸的浅笑中，喉结动了动，支起身体来，凑上前去，手掌抚上Galahad的脸颊，和Galahad接了吻。


	17. Chapter 17

17.

黄昏之中的这个初吻，被包裹在燃烧的马粪味和鱼腥味之中，发生在光线昏暗的屋子里，对于Tristan来说，这种感觉，近似于大梦将醒。Tristan的梦醒了，便从席子上站起来，走到门口，嗅了嗅门外的味道，扭过头去对傻怔在那里的Galahad说：出来吧，吃烤鱼了。

Galahad盘腿坐在地板上，傻怔着，傻怔中包含了两种成分：第一，Tristan吻了他。第二，Tristan吻完他，便站起来就说要去吃烤鱼。他在这个时刻，前所未有地痛恨Tristan的高深莫测。Tristan半条烤鱼快吃完的时候，Galahad才晃晃悠悠地从屋子里走出来，在马粪旁绕了一圈，想坐得离Tristan远一些，但这样会显得很可疑。最终，他还是在Tristan身边坐了下来，屁股下像是垫了针板，脸被火焰烤得通红。除了烤鱼，Gawain还喜滋滋地转着一只穿在树杈上的野鸡；Galahad抓过烤鱼，以马粪太臭为由，捂着鼻子，跳起来要跑回屋里。Tristan拽住他的衣摆，手指擦过他的大腿，拿着鱼的那只手指了指Gawain的烤鸡，急什么？

屁股下面扎了针板，正常人都会很急，只是Galahad屁股下的这块针板，不可以给人瞧见。这就打造出一种Galahad很乖的形象：Tristan说了句话，Galahad便又坐回了针板上，盯着熊熊燃烧的马粪，感到自己后背的汗毛都竖了起来。这种感觉只在Tristan要打他屁股的时候会出现。而Tristan已经很久没有打过他的屁股了；这也就是说，Galahad陷入了一种久违的紧张之中，夸张一点说，还可以说这种紧张前所未有，因为以前的Tristan只会打他的屁股，现在的Tristan不知道会做出什么来。小型肉食动物坐在大型肉食动物旁边，还不知道大型动物在想什么，大体就是这样的感觉。

Gawain的鸡烤好了，便从树杈上拿下来，手中裹着布，将烤鸡撕成了两半。Tristan接过一半来，扯下鸡腿，递给了Galahad；自己又揪了几条肉，将剩下的半只鸡传给了Lancelot. 另一只鸡腿，这一次轮到Dagonet来吃。Galahad低声说了句谢谢，拿着鸡腿咬了一口，发现鸡肉并没有感染到马粪的味道；这是废话。他接着发现，在此种情境下，他还在在意马粪与鸡肉的融合性。他确实已经被Tristan教得很乖了。

直到一阵风把马粪的气味全部吹到他和Tristan脸上，Galahad才想起来自己屁股下面还有块针板。于是他还是跳了起来，一边吐着舌头，一边跑回了屋里。Galahad的身影在屋子里消失了片刻，又出现在了门口；屋子里很黑，坐在里面没什么意思，还会产生一种自己即将死亡的错觉。这位最年轻的骑士在门槛上坐下，岔开两条腿，一手拿着鱼，一手拿着鸡，嚼着肉的面颊鼓起来——仪态非常的不优雅。Arthur扭头看了一眼，笑起来，Galahad还真是，永远长不大呐。

这个结论的导出，并非因为Galahad的仪态，只是因为无论过了多久，Galahad还是无法习惯马粪的味道的缘故。马粪这种东西，虽然说属于粪的一种，拿来生火却非常实用，就好比牛粪可以拿来砌墙，这是一种生活的智慧。下雨天、砍不到什么能用的木柴时，骑士团就会拿出放在行囊里的晒干的马粪来生火。谁也不愿意自己的行囊里挂着一堆臭烘烘的东西，因此这个活儿总是大家轮着干。Tristan曾经享受过几年的特殊待遇：挂一次马粪，三天都洗不掉身上的味道，Galahad闻到这个味道就要嚎啕大哭，讲哑了Tristan的嗓子才肯闭嘴，更不要提剩下几个人简直要耳膜出血。关于Galahad的哭声这件事，还有一点要补充：Dagonet被哭得脑子要炸掉，很想直接抹了Galahad的脖子，为此还同Lancelot和Tristan干了一架。Galahad的哭声，在现在看来，很有迷幻药的效果，能让人产生类似于狂犬病的症状。而长大后的Galahad被Tristan教得很乖，就这一点上，从某种角度来说，Tristan在骑士团里，有着神一般的地位。

长不大的Galahad那不优雅的仪态，在Tristan看来非常可爱——这个阶段，他看着Galahad，看哪儿哪儿可爱。这种感觉又和他扛着小Galahad的感觉不同，Tristan因此感受到了自己言辞的匮乏。言辞的匮乏，一部分归结于Tristan惯常的沉默，一部分归结于他已经没了什么别的形容词。如果不是因为他刚刚吻了Galahad，他必然会站起来，陪着Galahad坐到门槛上去；这说明屁股下垫了针板的，不止Galahad一个。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Galahad坐在门槛上吃肉的时候，眼睛盯着远处的Tristan，鼻子里的味道清新了一些，脑子也清醒了一些；脑子清醒了一些，Galahad便开始回忆那个吻的触感。他模模糊糊地从这段回忆里，尝出了Tristan破釜沉舟一般的意志，仿佛Tristan和他的嘴唇注定只能一期一会；因此Tristan毫无保留。没有试探性的嘴唇相触，从碰上的那一刻开始，便要直达目标。Tristan的右手卡在他的颚骨上，像是卡着一只妄图咬人的狗——Tristan就那样像是操纵机械一般撬开了他的嘴，Galahad再回想起这个细节时，觉得自己像是Tristan做出来的木头人。也就是在这时，他发现男人和女人的嘴巴没什么区别，除了Tristan的唇齿间并没有薄荷叶的味道以外。没有气味来分心，Tristan的唇舌给予Galahad的触感就很真实：嗅觉上的刺激减弱，触觉就要成倍的放大，秋季的雨后，Tristan的嘴唇很像是软绵绵的奇特的热水袋。

Galahad坐在门槛上，Tristan并没有在看着他。身边的大型食肉动物和自己拉开了距离，注意力也不在自己身上，Galahad嘴里的肉味便浓郁了一些。鸡肉的土腥气很重，贵在新鲜。Gawain的外号又叫烤鸡骑士，烤出来的鸡总是很好吃。Galahad嚼着肉，肆无忌惮地打量着Tristan，仿佛自己长出了千里眼，隐隐约约地看到了Tristan脸上的细纹。Tristan已经三十多岁了，Galahad离步入二十岁都还有一段距离；Tristan坐在骑士堆里，辫子随着撕咬肉的动作而晃悠，半只手掩藏在宽松的衣袖之下，看起来像是什么都没有发生过。正是在这个档口，Galahad开始赌气。

对于毛都没长全的Galahad来说，Tristan的无心之言会成为性启蒙，而Tristan惯有的高深莫测，也就成为了一门可望而不可及的学问——性格使然，Galahad料定自己一辈子都学不会高深莫测那一套。但他必须承认，高深莫测看起来很吸引人；这就好比地面上的一个坑。在已知坑里有金子的情况下，谁都忍不住要去拿把铲子挖一挖；Tristan这个坑却很深，深得让Galahad在这个档口痛恨无比。Tristan话说的少，但绝非拐弯抹角之徒；只是如果他不想开口说话，揍他一顿也揍不出什么屁来。他又瞄了Tristan一眼，看到Tristan正在低头听Lancelot说话，总之就是没有在看着自己；无论是真的没当回事，还是装作什么都发生，Tristan会，他Galahad也会——你这个坑这么深，我不挖了还不行吗。想到这里，Galahad便站起身来，跑回马粪旁，又拿了条鱼。

没准哪天下场雨，金子自己就露出来了。

到了晚上，Lancelot喝了几壶酒，左手揽着Tristan，右手揽着Galahad，满嘴喷着胡话和呕吐物，进了屋子便趴在了草席上，开始和隔壁屋子的Bors比赛谁的呼噜更像猪哼哼。Tristan站在那里看了一眼地上的Lancelot，抬了抬眉毛，抱了卷席子，说要到外面去睡。这间屋子本来是留给三个人一起睡的，但是屋子里睡了头猪，人类就要很受折磨。Galahad想起自己正在赌气，便耸耸肩膀，晚上冷，不担心会冻着？Tristan想了想，又把披风取了出来，腋下夹着席子和披风，推开门出去了。没到冬季之前，骑士团行军，从来不带毯子。

Tristan就这么出了门，留下父子二人在屋子里，搞得Galahad像是被人砸了一记闷锤，不知该如何是好。待在屋子里铁定睡不着，追出去又仿佛是把自己往大型动物身边送，这是一种已知和未知的对比。Lancelot并不知道，自己的亲儿子那时特别想把自己从屋子里扔出去；他在睡梦中就这么转手把自己的儿子交给了Tristan，如果他知道这是这场爱情故事的某个契机，十堵墙大概都不够他磨碎当后悔药吃。不就是装没事儿吗——Galahad的赌气非常像小孩子的模仿游戏，于是他也卷起了席子和披风，追着Tristan出去了。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Galahad卷着席子追出去，途中有段路泥泞之至，使得他一脚深一脚浅地踩在泥巴中，行走起来非常费劲。他绕着屋子转了一圈，看到Tristan正躺在干草垛上，背对着自己，右臂架起来，叽叽咕咕地和鹰说着什么话。Arthur经常说，Tristan一辈子说的话，还没有一晚上对鸟说得多；这当然是夸张的说法。Tristan对着鹰说话，一会儿是人话，一会儿是叽叽咕咕，放到现代，或许可以拿去打B-Box，或者在茶馆里表演口技。Galahad爬上干草垛，铺开席子在Tristan身旁坐下，Tristan只扭头看了他一眼，接着回过头去，摸了摸鹰的脑袋。大体来说，Tristan这辈子只摸过鹰和Galahad的脑袋；从旁观者的角度观察那种温柔的抚动，让Galahad想起了在那个吻之前、Tristan的大手探进自己还没干透的头发里的触感。他枕着Tristan的胸口醒来，口水糊在Tristan的衣服上。一般人都会不好意思，可他那时候却甚为安详，甚至带着一种隐隐的自豪感——那么多女人喜欢Tristan，可能在Tristan胸口心安理得地糊口水的，只有自己一个。

Galahad想到这里，赌气的情绪更甚，呼啦一声抖开披风，胳膊肘撞在Tristan的脑袋上，接着就要大刺刺地往席子上躺。Tristan的鹰突然怪叫了一声，抬起头看向了Galahad，看得Galahad浑身一个激灵——鹰的眼睛很亮，头上的羽毛全都炸了起来，突然从Tristan的胳膊上飞起来，榴弹一般冲到了Galahad面前，鹰嘴一张，就要去叼Galahad的鼻子。Tristan从席子上弹起来猛吹口哨的时候，Galahad已经从草垛上滚了下去，摔得灰头土脸，坐在地上眼冒金星，虽然没被啄了鼻子，却糊了一脸土。Tristan从草垛上跳下来，第一眼就要去看Galahad的腿。Galahad揪了他一把，我腿没事儿，就是脑袋疼——你那只鸟怎么回事？

彼时，Galahad眼前飞舞着很多白色的漂浮物，像是成千上万的精虫从眼前游过，没看到Tristan的哑然和困窘的神色。事出突然，Tristan失去了高深莫测的功夫。Galahad揉着眼睛，脸颊上贴上两只大手来，拇指一左一右地开始搓自己脸上的土。Galahad终于能看清了东西，看到夜色下的星星非常亮，Tristan正蹲在自己的身边，距离很近，两只手盖在他的脸上，拇指就停留在他的眼睛下方。于是他嘴巴张了张，没憋出什么话来，只是站起来要去洗脸。想起过来的路上很泥，Galahad挥了挥手，叫Tristan不用跟来；待到他把脸洗干净，撸了一把自己水淋淋的刘海，回到草垛边上，仰头看到Tristan正坐在那里等着自己，只是那只鹰已经不见了。

鸟呢？Galahad问。

暂时叫我赶跑了，Tristan说。

Galahad手脚并用地爬回草垛上，胡子上还挂着水滴，两手撑地，一边膝盖还跪在席子上，右脚已经埋进了披风里。Tristan只是一声不吭地看着他。Galahad发现Tristan正在看着他，这就说明他和Tristan完成了一场对视。这场对视让Galahad的动作僵在那里，此前的种种不服气突然就被他抛到了脑后。Tristan的眼睛在夜幕下依然很亮，微张的嘴唇背后是Galahad拼了命也想搞清楚的千言万语。Galahad突然发现，Tristan并不是什么都不说，至少在此刻，Tristan只是不知道该说什么。有那么一瞬间，Galahad仿佛搞清楚了高深莫测的真谛。于是他保持着那样的姿势，开口到：

你能不能摸摸我的脑袋？

Tristan怔了怔，接着非常听话地伸出手来，手掌盖住了Galahad的后脑勺。Galahad露出了一个有些羞涩的微笑；微笑在下一瞬间变得诡异非常，Galahad突然一手卡住了Tristan的腰，一手拽着Tristan摸着自己的那条胳膊，一个借力，把Tristan从草垛上甩了下去。

听到咣当一声之后，Galahad拍了拍手，爬到草垛边上趴在那里，脑袋从茅草边缘探出来，看着踉跄着站起来、一脸痛苦地揉着屁股的Tristan，颇有艺术家欣赏自己杰作的神采，嘴角挂着小人得志的笑容。这是报你刚才的那只鸟仇，他说。Tristan闷声不响地低下头去，拍着衣服上的土，一番沉默扼杀了Galahad脸上还未散尽的笑意。Galahad嘴角的弧度慢慢敛了回去，Tristan拍打衣服的声音之中，他朝着天的屁股开始隐隐作痛。


	20. Chapter 20

20.

打屁股这种事，哪怕过了这么多年，依旧是Galahad的心理阴影；于是他在Tristan回到草垛上的这个过程中，像条被惊吓到的西瓜虫，由舒爽地趴在席子上的姿势，缓缓地缩成了一只球。Tristan回到草垛上来，眯起眼睛看着他，你跑来跟我一起睡觉，只是为了把我从草垛上摔下去？

我，我说了是报仇啊。没有你那只鸟来那么一下，我也不会来这么一下啊。一报还一报啊。Galahad梗着脖子，大腿贴在小腹上，两条胳膊还起了膝盖，如果可能的话，他还想把自己的脑袋直接扎进草垛里，自欺欺人地躲避此刻Tristan身上腾然而起的肉食动物气息。他已经很多年没有这么熊过了，而这种刻意的熊，往往会让打屁股的次数翻一倍，而趋利避害的道理谁都懂。Tristan眯着眼睛看了他一阵，突然到：那接吻呢？接吻的仇你怎么报？

Tristan的话音落下，草垛上便恢复了寂静，Galahad瞪大了眼睛看着Tristan，环在膝盖上的手，交叠的十指松散开来，手臂缓缓滑落到了脚踝的位置。Tristan说那句话的时候，带着一种Galahad从未见到过的表情，一句话的功夫，便让Galahad从一个孩子变回了成人。Tristan不是不说，Tristan只是不知道要说什么——Tristan现在说了什么，Galahad却发现自己完全不知道该如何应对。Tristan低下头去，苦笑了一声，舔了舔嘴唇，伸出手来，再次摸了摸Galahad的脑袋，凑上前去亲了亲Galahad的脸颊，

晚安，Galahad.

Tristan说完，便在席子上躺下，将披风盖在身上，转过身去让后背朝向了Galahad. Tristan没什么心情和Galahad说话的时候，采取的就是这样的姿势。Galahad蜷成一团的身体逐渐舒展开来，眼睛一刻都没有离开Tristan的后背。如果什么都没有发生，这会儿他的席子会和Tristan离的很近，Tristan或许会支着胳膊，跟他漫无边际地吹水，听他讲明天去了城里之后的计划。他参悟到Tristan为什么不再碰女人，也就是这一瞬间的事情。Tristan喜欢自己，并且喜欢了很久。

Galahad突然就很想在Tristan身上补一脚，好让Tristan扭过头来跟自己说话——他看着Tristan的后背，发现Tristan的背上爬了一只臭虫。他收回了那一脚，将臭虫捏在手里弹到了一旁，抿了抿嘴唇，手指扳住了Tristan的肩膀，强迫Tristan扭过头来看着他。Galahad咬了咬牙，朝着Tristan的嘴巴亲了下去，力道太猛，让两人的鼻子撞在了一起。Galahad亲了一口，便揉着鼻子，推着Tristan的背叫他继续扭回去，手指停留在Tristan的发尾上，

我已经不知道除了亲你一口，还能怎么让你开口了。

他的手指勾着Tristan的辫子，指腹贴在Tristan的脸颊上，发现这个沉默的男人的脸很烫。Tristan的手在席子上抽了抽，缓缓举起来，拽过Galahad的手去，嘴唇贴上了Galahad的手背。

你现在可以选择要不要把席子拉得离我近一些，Galahad. Tristan说完，便松开了Galahad的手，自己的那只手也老老实实地收了回去。Galahad坐在他的背后，沉默了片刻，叹了口气，

我得想想，Tristan.

Galahad说着，手指从Tristan身旁抽离，回到了自己的席子上，钻进了披风里，将披风扯到了自己的脖子下方。Tristan没有再吭气。Galahad在草垛上瞪着眼，突然觉得屁股上的针板不见了，那种大型食肉动物的威胁感也不见了。村落里还残存着稀薄的烛光，Galahad眼角下方的席子被月光晒成了银白色。他听到鸟叫和蛙鸣，听到昆虫沙沙爬行的声音，而一切光线和声响都在逐渐消逝。身后，Tristan的披风动了动，那男人突然开口到：

你明天还会给我扎辫子的吧？

Tristan的声音，混在夜里的村落之中，明明就在Galahad耳旁，听起来却很遥远，像是天边的闷雷。之所以让Galahad感觉很遥远，是因为他在瞪着眼睛的过程中，不知不觉已经开始合上眼皮进入了浅眠；Tristan却突然对他说了那么一句话。Galahad搓了一把自己的衣襟，拇指和食指扣住了衣服的布料，隔了很久，低微地嗯了一声，却没有再收到Tristan的回应。Tristan那里传来了轻微的鼾声。Tristan睡着了。


	21. Chapter 21

21.

第二天进城的时候，Galahad顶着两个黑眼圈，骑在马上，仿佛爱丽丝梦游仙境，什么东西都是一会儿大一会儿小，这说明他在昨夜，进入了胡思乱想的世界。和Tristan的胡思乱想不同，他的胡思乱想建立在客观事实的基础上，更应该属于推理的范畴——推理需要线索，Galahad的线索却寥寥无几。

Tristan暗恋他的那几年，他跟着自己的老爹一头扎进了女人堆里，并不像Tristan那样，视线时时刻刻都在对方身上。因此他的胡思乱想，更像是模糊的色块拼凑起来的抽象画——当然，那时候毕加索还没有出生，更没有人来解读抽象画到底在画些什么鬼东西。目前为止，他手头的线索可以说明两件事：Tristan喜欢他；黄昏时那个吻确实发生了，并且Tristan没有不当回事。Tristan当回事，但是Tristan就是不吭气，这说不清究竟哪样更气人；Tristan终于吭气了，发言却近似于求爱，使得他一时间没了主意。Tristan在他耳边炸了一声雷，自己却睡着了，让Galahad在这个本已进入浅眠的夜晚，眼睛瞪得像牛蛋一样大。这一个晚上就被他胡思乱想过去了。

如此比较之下，Tristan的胡思乱想可以改名叫想入非非，因为Tristan在想入非非的中变成了诗人，而Galahad只进入了无米之炊的推理世界。天刚蒙蒙亮、鸡还没有来得及叫的时候，Galahad已经翻身坐了起来，扎好了Tristan的辫子，溜下草垛跑去饮马、整理行装、晒干粮；待到太阳升起来，Lancelot晕晕乎乎地出现在房门口时，对比Tristan一脸的神清气爽，Galahad看起来如丧考妣，仿佛吞了个铁球，困得只想往地上栽了。

一夜不睡觉不是什么难事，一夜不睡觉还徘徊在胡思乱想之中，就使得人骑在马上像是爱丽丝梦游仙境。Tristan后来坦白，那天晚上自己也没睡着，Galahad给自己扎辫子的时候，装睡比憋屁还难。这话不知道是真是假，但至少让Galahad在心理上平衡了一些。至于那只鹰到底出了什么事，Tristan死活都不愿意说，为此耗费了Galahad一番口舌——他将舌尖抵在Tristan的马眼上，嘴唇若即若离，接着抬起头来，压住Tristan的手，你说不说——不说，剩下的你就自己来吧。他在说这话时，感到自己非常狡猾，一举一动都充满了成熟的智慧，仿佛找到了击破高深莫测的方法，成竹在胸。Tristan盯着他那双抬起来看着自己的眼睛，放弃抵抗一般地，叹了口气，手掌抚摸着Galahad的脸颊：

……我那天晚上在问它，我和我的小苹果接吻了，我该怎么办。我听到小苹果走到我身后了，要睡在我身边。我想知道他在想什么。我想上他。我想脱掉他的衣服，吻他，吻他的全身，让他因为我的动作，发出一些很动听的声音来……我想，大概是那孩子嫉妒了吧。几句话说得Galahad血液倒流，才发现中了Tristan的计。如此一个Tristan，那时候什么都不肯对自己说，叽叽咕咕地对着鹰诉衷肠，还导致鹰出于嫉妒跑去要啄自己的鼻子——Tristan居然闷成这样，使Galahad非常后悔那天晚上没有真的踹Tristan一脚。

Galahad的气赌到一半，发现Tristan其实还是很在意这件事，这股气便像是茶壶里的蒸汽，一掀开盖子便没了影。自己亲了Tristan一口，撞着了鼻子，除了鼻子疼，倒是也没觉得有什么不对；Tristan吻他的手，也没让他觉得不对。和自己很熟悉的人谈恋爱会是一种怎样的情况，一时半会儿，他还真想不出来。他的初恋刻骨铭心，此后也纵情地爱过几次，可恋爱的种子没长了多久，便被时不时的一阵寒风冻在了泥土里。从小到大，他也从未考虑过男人和男人恋爱的可能性——若是有人向他灌输了什么倒好，就连Tristan，在他青春期也是在战场和女人堆儿中打摆的。他的没了主意，大多都属于对于未知未来的迷茫：谁也不知道，未来会有什么发生。他在这个时节，因为迷茫而丧失了想象力。

在马上浑浑噩噩地骑了大半天，大部队一旦在城中安定下来，Galahad便简略地归置了自己的东西，望着床和大门，拿不定了主意。困得要死还要骑马，足以让他骑得浑身发软，恨不得倒头就睡；骑士团们还在屋外忙忙碌碌。他也想和骑士们一起出去逛逛，可他实在是头昏脑涨。Tristan拿着行李进来，说了些什么，他迷迷瞪瞪地都没听清，也没意识到Arthur又把两人分进了一间房。身旁的男人整理好了床铺，转过身看了他一眼，便推着他的肩膀，将他推到了床上，两手按住他的腰带，身体横在他的上方，将毯子拽开铺了上去，仿佛Galahad是一张待装点的桌板。给桌板铺上一层桌布，Tristan便安心了。

早上就怕你从马上栽下来，这会儿赶紧睡一觉——我和他们去城主那里交接。Tristan说着，拽着毯子盖住了Galahad的脚。Tristan站在床边，自己躺在床上，如果清醒一点的话，Galahad或许要产生我为鱼肉的错觉。很久以来，都是他躺在床上，情人在床边宽衣解带，让他的下半身欢呼雀跃，投入一场温和的狂欢；就算位置颠倒，本质也不会发生什么区别。但Galahad那时很困，脑袋又沾了枕头，除了想睡觉，一点即视感都没有产生。他只是躺在那里，哼了一声，怪谁？

怪我。Tristan很老实地接了锅，弯下身来亲了亲Galahad的面颊——面颊而不是嘴唇，颇有后世所谓的骑士风范。Tristan在他额头上抚了一把，手掌滑下他的鼻梁，敦促着他合上了自己的眼睛；Galahad嗅到了那只手上缰绳与草木的味道。鼻尖擦过Tristan粗糙的手，浸透了汗水的缰绳味道熟悉而刺鼻。Tristan的手离开了他的脸，Galahad便像被施了魔法一般，尸体也似地睡着了。


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Galahad拿着烤肉，屁股上扎着针板回到屋里，发现屋里很黑，借着屋外的火光和残存的暮色，模模糊糊地能看清屋里的模样，但仿佛屋外的一切都和自己断了关联。他在这个瞬间，产生了自己下一秒就要死掉的错觉。他在席子上坐下，左手举着烤鱼，右手举着鸡腿，突然失去了食欲，如同灵魂脱离了肉体，进入了禅的境界。他跑到空中看着自己的头顶，想起那颗脑袋被Tristan摸过很多次，而自己正坐在Tristan吻过他的那张席子上。在这张席子上悟禅，使得针板刺激着他的灵魂又跑了回来，死亡的错觉由此加倍。他跑回门口坐下，看着围坐在一起的自己的父亲和兄弟们，看着Tristan，终于找回了自己还活着的感觉，好像自己的每一根血管，都由坐在那里的六个人组成。

这些血管之中，最粗壮的，想都不要想，就知道是Tristan. 长到这个年纪，怎么着也已经明白自己多亏了Tristan才能活得下来；更不要提骑士团围在一起打屁的时候，总是拿他小时候的模样开玩笑。他想起自己坐在Tristan的马上，Tristan的怀抱很宽大。他骑在Tristan的肩膀上，Tristan的肩膀很有安全感。他掐着Tristan的腰，掐到一手的腱子肉，属于一个他憧憬到大的男人的腱子肉……他的情人换了很多，他的Tristan只有一个。他的Tristan永远在那里。他曾痛恨自己找不到Tristan的人，但现在Tristan吻了他。只要他想，他就能随时找到Tristan，因为Tristan爱他。想到这里，他鼻子抽了抽，闻到一股浓郁的酒香。Galahad就是在这时醒了过来。醒过来，便看到Lancelot和Gawain坐在床边，Lancelot正拿着一只盛满了酒的木杯在他鼻子前面晃荡，像是在给中毒的人熏艾草。

诶哟。醒啦。见Galahad睁开了眼，Lancelot笑嘻嘻地将杯子收了回去，炫耀似的喝了一口，实际上完全没让Galahad产生丝毫的羡慕之情——他老爹有时候就是这么幼稚。Gawain接过杯子来，看着Galahad：你怎么困成这样？昨天晚上你干嘛了？跑村里泡妞去了？

Galahad瞪了他一眼，下了地，穿鞋的过程中，已经决定好了接下来要怎么胡诌。他说外面冷，自己在屋子里睡了一晚上；Lancelot的呼噜打得让他体味到了世界末日的滋味。他那老不正经的爹闻言，——虽然还年轻得很，不算老——毫无忏悔的神色，嘻嘻哈哈地揽过他来，带着他出了门，就要拐着他去例行公事，到城里的酒吧里去一度春宵；这已经成为了骑士们在漫长的行军之后必行的消遣，Galahad去了很多次，这次也没有不去的道理。其他几位骑士早已就位，吃着汁水横溢的烤肉，喝着酒，就连平时甚少在酒吧里见到的Arthur都坐在Bors旁边——这算得上是老老实实不碰女人的二人组。他在酒吧里环顾了一圈，坐下之前，问到：Tristan呢？

Lancelot摆摆手，谁知道那小子去哪儿了——反正这种时候他都不出现嘛，闷葫芦。往常，Galahad会跟着笑一笑；往常，Galahad根本不会问出这个问题。醒来，找不到梦中的男人，Galahad的现实感，就往梦境中剥离了一些。他在凳子上坐下，喝了一口酒，酒的味道发苦，还涩的要命。酒吧的女招待走过来，弯下腰来给骑士们擦桌子，胳膊的动作带动胸部的晃动，算得上是一番美景。女招待的右胸上有一颗痣。Galahad突然想起来，Tristan的右胸上，似乎也有这样一颗痣。

这种印象是如何产生的，Galahad完全不记得了。Tristan的胸毛很旺盛，要看清那里有没有痣，需要非常近的距离。或许是他的童年时代，和Tristan一起洗澡的时候，他曾经靠得很近过。他以后大概是能看得清的——不，应该是他只要想看，便能看得到的——他的理性在这个瞬间飘了出去，把后验命题变成了必然命题，这让他慌慌张张地吞了一口酒，来掩饰这种瞬间袭来的想象带来的面红耳赤。

Galahad应不应该和Tristan谈恋爱，是一个后验的偶然命题，究竟是真命题还是假命题，他让Tristan再等等。把谈恋爱划归到推理和逻辑的范畴，在这一点上，事后的Galahad回想起来，依旧觉得 自己理性非凡，全然不记得自己的理性曾经短暂地飘出去过了。

Galahad这口酒吞下去，烧得他胃痛，苦味在嘴中蔓延，哪怕是自己十岁出头便被Lancelot灌了酒的时候，也没觉得酒这么苦过。他咂了咂嘴，觉得这酒怎么都不对味道。酒不对了味道，嬉笑着的女招待也没了味道；酒和女人都没了味道，Galahad握着酒杯，就觉得屁股上要长出翅膀来。说得浪漫一点，便是他决定要去找他梦中的男人。他从酒吧里跑出去，跑了两步，又绕回来，把自己没喝完的酒，全部灌进了随身带着的酒壶里。Lancelot正背对着他，腿上坐着不知道是哪家人的媳妇，一副恨不得早日摆脱屁股下这个瘟神的模样。做生意可真难啊——Galahad一边想着，一边摇着头，合上了酒壶的盖子。他回到酒吧的门口，看着城中来往的车马，开始思考这会儿Tristan应该在哪里。新的驻城坐落在山丘之上，山丘的顶部是城主的城堡，周围四分之三的部分，都是影影绰绰的苹果林，入夜之后，呈现出模糊的轮廓来，像是围在城堡周围的乌云，令人丝毫体味不到果实成熟带来的视觉上的欢欣。Galahad不知道Tristan在哪里，但他决定去苹果林里找找。于是他离开酒吧，将骑士团丢在身后，回到了马厩。


	23. Chapter 23

23.

正是苹果收获的季节，Galahad从马厩中牵了匹马，前往苹果林里，去寻找他梦中的男人。吟游诗人若要为他写一首歌，大概就要以这个时刻来作为开场的词句。Galahad骑在马上，决定除了要让自己找到Tristan，什么都不去想。想了的事情，未必不会发生，一旦发生了，又说不清自己会不会感到后悔。因此Galahad就算睡醒了，骑在马上，还像是爱丽丝梦游仙境，要去找他的疯帽子先生了。

爱情故事讲到这里，就要来进行一个说明。前面说过，不是每一个爱情故事都非常浪漫。Galahad去找Tristan的时候，除了下定决心的那一瞬间，没有什么东西算得上浪漫。浪漫的爱情故事里，总有洪水猛兽一般的两情相悦与恍然大悟，这些情感在Galahad身上都没有发生。他骑在马上，决定什么都不去想，那种状态和游魂非常接近，像是一颗除了落地以外什么目标都没有的球。他在山坡上找到Tristan，人落了地，球也跟着落了地，没产生什么弹跳。Galahad下了马，下了马却发现自己不知道该对Tristan说什么；这仿佛他的立场颠倒了过来，回到了Tristan在射箭场外看着他的时刻，只是那时候他并不知道Tristan在看着他。

他站在半山腰上，脚下踩着枯黄的草皮，看向脚下的城市顶端。夜气森森，山坡下的城市笼罩在阴天的水雾之中，穿破水雾的、矗立着的旗杆，又像极了土耳其刑桩。死亡的错觉又一次向他袭来，催促着他快步走到那个能给他带来生命的鲜活感的男人身旁去；于是他从城市中收回视线来，要走到Tristan身边。Tristan手里拿着半个苹果，正在发怔，没听到他的脚步声。鹰从Tristan的肩膀上飞起来，飞到了树枝上，引得Tristan猛一抬头——一抬头，便看到了Galahad，一副不怕冻的样子，露着胳膊腿，站在他的身旁。

我以为你去酒吧了，他说。

我去了，但是我跑出来了。

酒不好喝吗？

不好喝。

这么大的一座城，酒不应该不好喝。

酒很苦呀，Tristan.

Galahad言毕，在Tristan身旁坐下，想把酒壶掏出来递给Tristan，手插进衣襟里，又缩了回去。此刻他和Tristan的距离，比昨天晚上的两张席子要近。他就这么沉默着，和Tristan一起坐在树下，注视着刑桩，看着画着城主家徽的旗帜，在刑桩上呼啸着飘扬。刑桩下，是千千万万他们这样的骑士的累累白骨，所幸他所签下的契约，总有到头的时候。到头之前，只要不会死掉，到头之后，大家都会变成自由人。谁也没有说过，不会就此分道扬镳。到头后，或许他和Tristan，也要那么分道扬镳了。或许这个吻过他的Tristan，这个全世界最了解他的Tristan，这个永远不会离开他的Tristan，将徒留给他死亡的错觉，笑着摸摸他的脑袋，就那么一去不复返了。

Galahad叫Tristan再等等，自己却在苹果树下产生了无端的焦虑，仿佛脑子里筑了蚂蚁窝，仿佛此刻的自己才是等不及的那个。现在想来，这或许是一种对生命的渴望，而Tristan能够让他产生对生命的渴望，这又或许可以划归到爱情的范围中去。将这种渴望划分为爱情，并以情欲的形式体现出来，耗费了Galahad相当长的一段时间。那时，他坐在苹果树下，意识到他叫Tristan等多久，蚂蚁窝就要筑多久。蚂蚁窝筑得太大，脑浆都要从鼻孔里流出来，会令人非常受折磨。因此，Galahad再开口的时候，言辞背后一半是权衡过的利弊，一半是落地之后的惯性，此间种种，都没有任何浪漫的因素。他从地上揪起一片枯脆的草叶来，Tristan，我想了想。

Tristan没吭气，连嗯都没有嗯一声，使得Galahad话语间的沉默，又多延续了两秒。Galahad手中转着草叶，将叶片扭成一根圆柱，边缘部分剥落在地上。我想，过去的事情已经发生了，未来的事情不能等着它发生。一切事情的发生，都需要一个契机。

……你这是要做哲学家了啊，Galahad.

闭嘴。——我今天晚上来找你，就是来制造一个契机。

Tristan扭过头来，看了他两秒，笑了一声，Galahad，有话直说。

Tristan简短的几个字，却引来了Galahad的一阵哑然。Tristan的讨厌，就讨厌在丝毫不给Galahad高深莫测的机会这件事上。Galahad养成这样的性格，多半有Tristan从小就不肯给他面子的缘故；没人给自己面子，那倒不如有话直说。从小到大，最能看破他的，永远都只有Tristan一个，连Lancelot都望尘莫及。Tristan不想开口，就不会开口；Tristan想要看破他，就一定会看破他。于是Galahad沉下了肩膀，放弃了继续绞尽脑汁说些什么前奏的功夫，因为任何哲学式的前奏，都不会影响到这件事的轻重缓急。他被Tristan看破了这么多年，事到如今，再被看破一次，也并不会让他觉得难堪。他和Tristan在一起，永远不会觉得难堪，这是生存的魅力的其中一种，也是这个爱情故事中最不浪漫的地方之一。

Galahad放弃了要直说出来的话，攥住Tristan握着苹果的那只手。近二十年的岁月中，Galahad已经和Tristan在苹果树下度过了很多个晚上，没有一个晚上，Galahad的心情比此刻更平静，理应产生的心潮澎湃，也随着对于死亡错觉的逃避而姗姗来迟。他攥着Tristan的手腕，望向Tristan的眼睛，一只手撩开了Tristan挡在眼前的头发。他喉结动了动，身体前倾，朝着那张昨夜自己匆匆忙忙碰过的嘴唇，吻了上去。


	24. Chapter 24

24.

诸种神话讲明了一个道理，便是神谈了恋爱也会变蠢。因此色令智昏，乃人之常情，Tristan也无法避免；何况谈恋爱这件事，委实不属于能用智力判断的事件的范畴。Tristan在树下，对Galahad的哲学发言产生了误判，朝着消极的方向预想，丝毫不怀疑自己在下一秒会产生从山坡上滚下去自决的冲动。因此，当Galahad吻上去的时候，如果Galahad睁着眼，完全可以看得到Tristan放大的瞳孔。迄今为止，他们亲过三次，两次由Galahad主动，两次都很鲁莽——所幸这次总归没碰了鼻子。Galahad和女人亲吻的次数多得数不清，不知为何到了Tristan这里，反倒笨拙了起来。他在自己冒冒失失的吻中，尝到了Tristan的迟疑；Tristan曾经吻过他的那张嘴，像是忘了上发条，半张着僵在了那里。于是他在贴着Tristan嘴唇的过程中张开了眼，目击到了Tristan转变的全过程：那男人瞪大的眼中突然迸出肉食动物的迫力，如同药引燃尽的火药，全方位炸了开来。他感到自己的腰上被上了铁箍，铁箍一勒，便把他勒到了Tristan怀里。Tristan的另一只手挣脱了Galahad的控制，扣住了Galahad的后脑勺，迫使Galahad选取了一个最适合接吻的角度；Galahad是见识过Tristan在战场上的模样的。射箭时会迸发出猛烈的力量，舞刀时却能将杀人变成一种艺术。Tristan正吻着他，那种力量的迸发，几乎与射箭无异，甚至让主动吻上去的Galahad感到了惊惶。和女人接吻，从来就不会产生这样的感觉。Galahad一时间，除了傻张着嘴，什么都做不到了。

Tristan的吻近乎无休无止，吻得本已惊惶的Galahad简直要断气，舌头都变成了被Tristan反复玩弄的肉块。调节呼吸成了一件及其艰难的事，按理说，Galahad在接吻这件事上，算不得新手；只是处在被人食用的地位，任何人都会变得慌张。Galahad吻到后来，只觉得两眼发黑，只好手舞足蹈地推挤着Tristan，终于让Tristan放开了他，给了他找回呼吸的机会。他憋得满脸通红，趴在草地上大口吸着气，被自己的口水呛到，便举起拳头来锤了一把Tristan的胸口；拳头打上肉，他便听到Tristan轻轻笑起来，听到Tristan亦在喘息。他抬起头，看到Tristan脸上的表情，歉疚中带着欣喜，似乎眼睛也跟着亮了起来，两颗虎牙反射着月光，轻轻压在下唇上。

Galahad愣了愣，突然发现，Tristan种种高深莫测，全部都是骗人的。此刻的Tristan看起来，一点都不高深莫测，脸上洋溢的喜悦之情，与孩童并无二致。亲吻亲到第三次，发现自己被这个家伙用高深莫测骗了这么久，实在是让人生气。于是Galahad竖起一根手指来，想要指责Tristan骗了他这么久，出口的话语却变成了信誓旦旦且断断续续声明：你，再这么用劲儿，我就不让你亲了，Tristan.

如果Galahad是在大白天说出这句话来，会让Tristan发现，眼前这个青年的脸色，与树上垂着的苹果类似。但凡人都有想象力的翅膀，Tristan就算此刻看不到，也完全不影响他欣赏呼吸不足而涨红的Galahad的脸的心情。Galahad看不到自己的脸色，但是能尝出嘴中的味道来：不知是不是Tristan刚刚在吃苹果的缘故，Galahad口中酒精带来的苦涩味道，经过这么一个吻，全都不见了。刚刚被Tristan握着的那半个苹果，这会儿早就不知道去了哪里，或许是在刚刚两人接吻的过程中感到了羞涩，滴溜溜地滚下了山坡。Galahad在这个时节，突然就很想吃苹果。于是他站起来，从树上摘了个苹果到手里，抽出小刀来砍成了两半，一半递给了Tristan.

还你半个苹果，他说。他重新在草地上坐下来，坐在Tristan的身边，鼓起双颊，送出一口气，胸口还在轻微的起伏。Tristan却不肯放开他一秒，接着就胳膊一伸，将Tristan勾回了自己臂弯里。Galahad的肩膀抵住Tristan的腋窝，脑袋靠在Tristan的颈边，蓦然发觉自己站在了制高点上：如果他现在抽出小刀来捅Tristan一刀，Tristan必死无疑。Tristan没有喜欢上别人，而是喜欢上了自己，应该说是非常正确的选择，令他感到舒心和自豪。在这种时候依旧会产生这样的想法，说明在这个节骨眼上，Tristan在他面前已经不再高深莫测。


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Galahad和Tristan接吻的时候发现，自己的鼻子比Tristan短一截，侧过头去的时候，角度正适。这样的发现，类似于对人体工学的探索，发生在他想着要捅死Tristan、Tristan却开始温柔地亲吻他之时。他靠在Tristan的怀里，Tristan侧过脑袋来，柔和地亲吻他的额头、他的鼻尖，让他扬起脸来，和Tristan细致而绵长地交换唾液。已经初尝了猎物味道的食肉动物变得非常温顺，Tristan此时的吻，让Galahad觉得自己像一只被母羊舔舐的小羊羔——这样一来，又觉得缺了些什么，可是自己好歹信誓旦旦过一番，再要求Tristan用力一点，这话他也说不出口。自己想捅死Tristan简直毫无障碍，这种完美的独占技能，给了他很强的满足感。满足感过后，Galahad发现自己变成了羔羊；母羊的舔舐，让他意识到自己主动献上的那个吻，如同签下了一个答应要与自己爸爸辈的男人谈恋爱的契约，像是自己把自己扔在了献祭台上，等待肉食动物来进行甜蜜的宰杀。究竟要如何把他宰杀掉，Galahad在吻上去之前，并没有想那么多。

彼时的Galahad尚处于探索未知的状态，定下了一个契机，却不知道契机会引发怎样的事件，因此爱意的成分，远不如对科学的探索的欲望强烈。和Tristan谈恋爱，就是一种未知。Galahad认为自己很理性，就要用面对科学的态度，去探索已经不再有话不说的Tristan；他的蚂蚁窝看似已经倒塌，残垣上却列起了公式：已知Tristan要和Galahad谈恋爱，并且Galahad同意了和Tristan谈恋爱，求解将会有怎样的事情发生。对于未知的恐惧只会发生在孩童和中年人身上，Galahad既不是孩童也不是中年人，因此在这段感情中，显得非常勇敢，并未感到恐惧。于是他在接吻的过程中，回忆起自己谈恋爱的前例，刨去诸种不定因素，得出一个结论：无论和什么人谈恋爱，顶峰便是要和对方做爱。

这个结论的导出，遵循了Galahad此前种种感情经历的大致流程，毫无被他自己推翻的可能性。和Tristan做爱这件事，在这个时刻，对于Galahad来说，只不过是一种平面概念，除了能想到两个人光着贴在一起，找不到任何能够将这个概念变得立体的成分。而他和Tristan坦诚相见的次数又多到数不清，他在小时候，还曾经妄图用手制的弹弓，趁着Tristan洗澡的功夫，去射那只挂在Tristan两腿之间的火腿肠。如果不是Lancelot看破了他的企图，扑过来一把把他按进了河里，后果简直不堪设想。这个企图被Lancelot告知了Tristan后，Galahad的脑袋变得如同发了泡的面团，被Tristan的凿栗敲得东一块西一块。Galahad的脑袋后来长得很圆，大体是因为Tristan在敲完他后，总要带着歉意摸一摸，摸个五分钟，想起来这件事，便要再敲一个，敲完了再接着摸。这和打铁分明是一个套路。

不知道该如何和Tristan做爱，又不知道做爱之后会发生什么，这在Galahad脑子里，又形成了另一套公式：等号前后各有一个x和y，空有一个框架，以未知填补了剩下的空间。这样的公式面前，伪数学家实在激动不起来，Galahad在那时，就是这般的冷静，状态很像是被捆着双手，带着信仰科学的坚定意志，满怀笑容走上刑场的布鲁诺。对于和Tristan做爱这件事，比起脸红心跳，比起激动，Galahad更多的还是好奇。凭借他那时的想象力，并不足以揣摩出两个男人要用什么部位来进行最后的交合。如果他知道，或许他的紧张会来得早一些，或许他会产生些合理的恐惧，但是想象力的匮乏，或是潜意识中的对于某种可能性的排除，令他变得非常勇敢。把做爱称之为上刑场，委实有点煞风景，但Galahad第一次打本垒的时候，真真切切地觉得Tristan正在自己肠道里放火。如果不是Tristan那只长满了茧子的大手正在刺激着他的小三寸，他绝对会把Tristan一脚从床上踹下去。在这件事上，他是不肯回忆起分明是自己主动提出要让Tristan插入的。后世的心理学家，把这种心理斗争，划分到了压抑的范围。压抑使人刻意去忘掉不好的回忆，主动上了刑场以后又成了怂包，当然是一种不好的回忆。


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Galahad的童年时期，像只精力旺盛的山猫，一个看不住，就要蹭蹭蹭地去爬树。骑士团当时驻扎的村落，村长的家中有个院子，院墙筑得很高，足有三四米，平时总是大门紧锁，看不到里面的模样。在Galahad的想象中，院子里一定有着什么有趣的东西，而村长铁定是个小气鬼。现在想来，那院子并没有很大，可对于小孩子来说，身边的一切事物都像是巨人国的产物。于是Galahad便在某个睡醒了午觉的下午，跑去爬村长家院子外面的那棵树。Galahad爬到半中央，跳到树杈上，抱住枝条，像只毛毛虫一样前后挪动，一点点地挪向未知的世界，身上还穿着Tristan刚给他买来的新衣服。他挪到树杈末端，便看到了院子中的风景，委实寡然无趣，令他大失所望。村长家的屋子，看起来和村外的茅草房没有什么区别。院子里很荒凉，屋前有一片菜地，菜地旁边全是野草，中间用石子铺出一条小路来。Galahad眼神很好，能看到大豆叶上肥嫩的豆虫，绿油油的十分恶心。菜地旁边是一口井，井口旁边是两个叠在一起的人，Galahad认出来那是村长和村长的老婆，都光着屁股。村长老婆的双手撑在井口边缘，身体前后摇摆，面色潮红，在村长的撞击下，喘息不止，手掌一次次地在井口边缘打滑。Galahad看着两人玩着奇妙的游戏，又很担心村长的媳妇就那么掉下井去，于是朝着两个人大喊了一声：小心呀，要掉下去啦。他这么一嗓子出去，村长的老婆就真的掉了下去，只不过掉到一半，便被村长拉了回来，百米冲刺回到屋子里去，尖叫着关上了屋门。村长穿上裤子，从地里拔了一棵菜，将Galahad从树上引诱了下来，揪着Galahad就是一顿胖揍，接着像是拎着兔子的颈皮，将Galahad丢出了院子。

新买的衣服上沾满了树皮的碎末和泥土，Galahad为此愤愤不平了很多天。他跑去和Tristan说这件事，满脸的气愤和委屈，半张脸还肿着，头发都被村长揪掉了一块。Tristan听了他的奇遇，起先是一阵哈哈大笑——记忆中，Tristan很少哈哈大笑，但那次笑得非常猛烈，笑得Galahad都忘记了疼痛，挂着两条清鼻涕傻兮兮地站在原地看着他。Tristan笑完了，将Galahad抱起来往村长家走，敲鼓一样地擂门，直到村长面带愠色地开门出来。Tristan指着Galahad的脸，听说这是你打的？

村长看到来人是Tristan，就禁不住有些心虚。那时候，Arthur的骑士团还不是骑士团，在村里人看起来就是一群野小子，帮村里人打打野猪和野人，然后收那么点保护费。这群人很能打，又来路不明，村里人除了几个情妇，总担心自己不知道什么时候就会被骑士团揍一顿。这个坏了自己好事儿的小屁孩，万万没想到居然是骑士团的人。村长琢磨着自己怎么也是个大老爷们儿，不能在野小子面前露怯，便挺直了身体说，这孩子德行不端，乱爬树，不严加管教，长大了不知是副什么模样。Tristan脸上露出很疑惑的神色来，您老人家小时候不爬树吗？我的家乡可是有文化，不会爬树的男孩，长大了都娶不到老婆。您和您老婆大白天在院子里干那档子事儿，说明您小时候肯定爱爬树。您可不能这么责怪一个爱爬树的男孩子呀。一番话说了村长一个大红脸，开始后悔没有直接让这个小屁孩滚蛋——打人这种事情，谁先动手谁就没了理，这会儿村长就没了理，还被人窥探到了喜欢大白天打野炮的性癖，关门也不是，不关门也不是。Tristan和煦地摸了摸Galahad的头，您给拿点药吧，看把这孩子疼的。再拿点菜，给他补补身子。有酱肉就更好啦。

Tristan就是Galahad挨的揍，给Galahad换了一顿酱肉吃，明显就是以伸张正义的名义，赤裸裸地耍流氓。这样的一个不爱说话的男人，只在需要的时候耍流氓，令日后的Galahad又爱又恨。Galahad第一次和女人上床的时候，突然像是打开了记忆的宝匣，想起来了这档子事儿，也终于明白了村长和村长老婆在干的那档子事儿是哪档子事儿。他在树下和Tristan接吻的时候，也想起了这段过去，感到自己又一次攀附在树杈上，毛毛虫一般地前往未知的境界去。探索自己和Tristan做爱的可能性，就是那样一棵树，只不过他接下来要跳进院子里去，和那个敲诈酱肉的流氓干那档子事儿。因为产生了这样的想法，Galahad在开口之前，仍旧沉浸在童年的记忆之中，忘记了自己还没有爬到树杈的尽头，也忘记了每一次攀爬之后看到的景象，都会产生意想不到的变化。


	27. Chapter 27

27.

Tristan因为Galahad的献吻声色大动，Galahad却执意要在接吻的时候研究两个人的鼻子，研究完了鼻子，还在研究两个人除了接吻之外，还能做什么。对比那时的Tristan，Galahad的冷静非常没有情趣，以至于到了可憎的地步。如果他把自己的想法就这么说出来，八成会引起Tristan的不满——但那也未必；Galahad说什么都是对的，对于那个晚上的Tristan来说，Galahad的地位就是这样。Galahad靠在Tristan的怀里，接吻之后，便开始吃苹果。半个苹果吃完，他把苹果核撂到一旁，拍了拍手，思考了片刻，换了个姿势坐着，身体朝向Tristan：Tristan，你还记得我小时候爬树被打的事儿吧？Tristan说记得。Galahad又说：你也知道谈恋爱谈到后面会发生什么吧？Tristan想了想说，分手吗？Galahad像只鹅一样，脑袋向后一缩，皱起了眉头，发现自己的想法和Tristan非常的不一致，没有成功引导Tristan把那个词说出来，而Tristan说出的这个答案他并不喜欢。刚恋爱就想着要分手，成什么样子。Tristan这个流氓，怎么这种时候就变得这么迟钝，毫无联想能力。于是他低下头整理着自己的衣摆，耸了耸肩到，做爱呀，Tristan. 

他说出这句话来，没听到Tristan的回答。再抬起头，看到Tristan拿着苹果核，张着嘴怔在那里，像被人打了一记闷棍。Tristan后来说到，他那时候对Galahad，妄想了很多，但人已到了中年，一切后续都还在规划与想象中，没有想到Galahad真的会和自己在一起，也没有想到在一起之后这么快就听到了这个词。爱恋到了一定的境界，便会朝着纯爱的方向发展，能够和Galahad接吻，已经让当夜的Tristan觉得上了天堂。因此将Tristan从天堂中拖拽出来、摔在石板路上的，还是自诩为理性派的Galahad的探索精神。

Tristan从Galahad的那句话中反应过来，嘴巴像鲶鱼一样一张一合，半晌不知该如何应对。傻成这样的Tristan，Galahad还是头一次见到，为此又觉得Tristan有些可爱。他将盘着的脚往回收了收，身子向前探着，Tristan，我们在谈恋爱，对吧？

Tristan点了点头说是，终于闭上了嘴巴。Galahad搔了搔头，那我们是不是也会那么做？我们两个男人怎么做？

Galahad连续抛了两个问题出来，并且充满了孩童一般的好奇，完全没有意识到自己正和布鲁诺如出一辙。他和Tristan实在是太熟悉了，太熟悉的人之间谈恋爱，就缺少了很多打太极拳的情趣，更何况那时候的Galahad对未来一无所知，因而和Tristan的思维产生了极大的偏差。Tristan闻言，仰起脸，后脑勺咚地一声砸在了树干上，闭上眼抿了抿嘴唇，两指捏着的苹果核，突然就从半中间折成了两半。

要做爱，Galahad，首先得硬。

硬这个词是什么意思，Galahad终归还是懂的，Tristan这句话，对他来说是句废话。只是他并不知道，从听到这个词的时候开始，他的冷静便进入了倒计时。所以说，你会因为想和我做爱，变得很硬。他指了指Tristan的裤裆，可我没看出来很硬啊，Tristan.

这句话说出来，着实非常愚蠢，仿佛Galahad从未经历过床笫之事，仿佛Galahad还是个小处男。但是要怎么和男人做爱，Galahad毫无头绪，这个档口，也没有被Tristan激发出情欲来。Tristan闭着眼，喉结动了动，Galahad. 和女人一样，你引诱我，我自然会硬的。Galahad听了，很疑惑地站起来，叉着腰，看着眼前脑袋向后靠在树上、一脸等着雷劈的表情的Tristan. 他摸了摸自己的衣服，接着把宽度和小臂近似的腰带解开，扔在了草地上。皮革制的腰带上嵌着很大的金属扣，扔在地上发出了沉闷的声响，引得Tristan睁开了眼来；睁开了眼，便看到Galahad，正一手撩着自己的衣襟，一手去抽开衣襟间的绑带。整个晚上，Galahad都在让Tristan目瞪口呆。Tristan就这么被雷劈了个透，一路劈到了自己的下半身，身体像个马达，被注入了几千伏的电流。Galahad将自己的衣服解开，左右手各揪着一边的衣襟，衣服下面只剩下一条短裤，黑色的裤腰上方，是月光下白皙的肚皮。Tristan向后靠了靠，坐直了身子，嘴唇深深地抿在一起，片刻后张开，

Galahad，你过来。

他拽过Galahad的胳膊，让Galahad坐在了自己伸展开来的腿上。他先是短促地给了Galahad一个吻，接着便拉着Galahad的手，放在了自己隔着一层布料的阴茎上。


	28. Chapter 28

28.

手掌贴上Tristan的阴茎，Galahad的冷静，在突然之间，同布鲁诺一样，于探索科学的过程中，半路绑起来烧死了。Tristan的阴茎在他的手中坚硬地成型，让他对于种种情事的回忆悉数涌入脑内，直观地感受到了Tristan身上的性欲。他贴在Tristan的阴茎上的手开始发抖，心中对于科学的好奇统统抛了个干净。他想站起来逃跑，Tristan却已经不肯再给他逃跑的机会，停留在Galahad颈间的手探入Galahad敞开的衣服里，环住了Galahad的腰，将Galahad揽到了自己身前，嘴唇迫不及待地迎了上去。此前状似母羊的舔舐也不见了踪影，Tristan的嘴唇又恢复了那种肉食动物的压迫力，只是这一次的接吻显得匆匆忙忙，对于Galahad肉体的探索欲望早已使Tristan失去了耐性。他的胡茬刮过Galahad的耳廓，刮过Galahad的喉结，停留在Galahad的锁骨上，发出带有汁液味道的吮吸声来，而拽着Galahad的另一只手，已经放弃了对Galahad手腕的控制，探向了Galahad的短裤，指背贴住了腰上被短裤勒出来的淡淡的红色沟痕。

是你引诱我的，Galahad. Tristan说着，突然笑了起来，嘴角的弧度带动唇瓣摩擦着Galahad的皮肤。他的手指划过Galahad的背，让Galahad脑子里残存的蚂蚁溃不成军地沿着脊椎爬了出去，带来Galahad一阵难以抑制的颤抖。Tristan，等等，Tristan——他的话音没落，阴茎上已覆上Tristan的大手来，手心的温度同他摸到的Tristan的阴茎一样烫。Tristan的手指非常粗糙，常年的戎马生涯让他的手上布满了老茧，摩擦Galahad的卵袋所带来的刺激，比女人柔软的手部强烈百倍。没有女人身上香甜的味道，也没有那种柔软的触感，Galahad就是在这样的情况下，被Tristan激起了情欲，嗓子里像是卡了毛驴，半句话都不再憋得出来，只剩下原始的喘息。长久以来，Galahad的情人都与他年龄相差无几，这种带有侵略性的性爱，对Galahad来说还是头一遭。失去了统治地位的Galahad，身体被Tristan控制在掌中，在这种事情中将自己交付给他人的感觉，令Galahad感到非常陌生，而对自己做这种事情的人却是Tristan，他再熟悉不过的Tristan. 矛盾的交融之中，Galahad一时间手足无措。Tristan低下头去，吻着他的胸口，把我的裤子解开，Galahad. 

Tristan终于开口说了话，给惶惑的Galahad指明了方向，Galahad无处安置的手便非常乖巧地朝着令自己发抖的那个部位摸索着伸了过去。手伸到一半，他低下头，看到了Tristan的发旋。沿着发旋往下，能看到他早上给Tristan扎的辫子，也就是在今天早上太阳刚刚升起的时候，他还不知道自己会摸得到Tristan勃起的阴茎。无数女人喜欢Tristan，Tristan却在为他勃起，他在盯着那发旋的时候，产生了极为朦胧的爱意。那只本已接近目标的手收了回来，抚上了Tristan的后脑勺，他的嘴唇了感到莫大的空虚。感受到脑后的重量，Tristan抬起头来，看到了Galahad贴在上唇下方的舌尖；于是那男人放弃了对Galahad胸口的探索，开始和Galahad接吻。口腔中的欲望得到了满足，Galahad的另一只手便继承了此前的任务，上前拆开了Tristan腰部的系带。那只手不再发抖，说明Galahad已经从探索科学的树杈上，沿着墙壁溜了下来，开始在情欲的花园中奔跑。他解开Tristan的裤子，模仿着Tristan对自己的所为，手掌贴上Tristan的勃起，将那硬挺从Tristan的裤子中解放了出来。他放开Tristan的嘴唇，侧过脸去，发现在月光下，另一个男人的勃起像极了烤熟的大虾，握在自己的手里，简直又吓人又可恨。他在这恍惚之间，被Tristan放倒在了草坪上，肚皮朝天，短裤也被Tristan褪到了大腿上。令他自己都感到诧异的是，姿势产生了变化，他的手竟然还抓着Tristan的阴茎不肯放。这一行为引来了Tristan满足的微笑，微笑之后带来了更多的亲吻与爱抚。Tristan压在Galahad身上的躯体非常重，沉重背后是Galahad无法忽视的浓郁的情欲与爱意。Tristan让自己的阴茎与Galahad的贴合在一起，手掌引导着Galahad将两人的勃起攥在一处，继而覆上了Galahad的手背。手掌中握紧了两人最有生命力的部分，这是Galahad在思考两个人光着贴在一起会怎样时决然没有想到的。性欲中参杂着新鲜感，Galahad刻意用拇指摩擦起了Tristan的前端，颇有成就感地听到了Tristan的呻吟。能够制住这个让自己参不透的男人，像是做了一场成功的反应实验。性事方面的Tristan这样坦诚，无论是出于心理还是生理的缘故，都让他看到了无尽的可能性。

Tristan比Galahad要高一些，做出这样的动作时，手肘撑在地面上，胸口和Galahad保持了一定的距离，眼睛执着地望向了Galahad的瞳孔。Tristan的凝视之中，Galahad忽然笑了起来。他轻轻抬起身子，牙齿主动咬上了Tristan的喉结，听到Tristan在自己的头顶，发出一声喟然的叹息，而这种叹息又给他带来了足够刺激肉欲的快乐，令他在舔着Tristan的脖子的时候，依旧笑得停不下来。那时候的Galahad还没有体会到一个完整的流程的滋味，但和Tristan做爱，已经让他感到了快乐。意识到身下的男人笑得肩膀都在打颤，Tristan有些疑惑地直起了身子来，——你在笑什么，Galahad？

离开了Tristan颈部的Galahad重新躺回了草坪上，手掌依旧握着Tristan的下半身，在喘息的间隙中，思忖了片刻，

我想，Tristan，我的确需要你。……你和别人在一起，会使我的生活产生变化，而我……不喜欢这样的变化。我喜欢你看着我，你因为我而想要做爱，我现在还不清楚这样的感觉是什么。……我没有尝试过这样的爱情，……这对我很陌生。但我现在，想和你试一试。

他说完这些话后，小腹微凉，因Tristan在这一瞬间，非常猛烈地射了精。那男人的阴茎在他的手中一阵抽动，按在草地上的手攥紧了草皮，接着身子便倒下来，压在了Galahad的身上，失去了理智一般地开始侵犯Galahad的嘴唇。宽厚的手掌用力握住了Galahad还未到达顶峰的欲望，快速地上下活动起来，使得Galahad就算没有被堵住嘴，也失去了继续说话的功夫。Galahad索性让自己闭上了眼，手臂穿过Tristan的腋下，抚上了Tristan的背。他一直不清楚自己在那天晚上，究竟为什么会发笑，为什么会说出那样的话来；他想，或许是因他在抬起脸看着Tristan时，看到了那男人因性欲而露出来的渴望与焦虑的神色。这种他头一次见到的神色，驱赶走了他所有关于死亡的错觉。


	29. Chapter 29

29.

Galahad骑着马上了山，却和Tristan一起牵着马下了山，下山的过程中，Tristan的怀中抱着很多苹果。Tristan腾不出手来拉着自己，Galahad便只能有些寂寞地晃着空着的那只手，讲到很多杂七杂八的事情。他讲到自己已经长成了大人，讲到自己的胡子已经留了很厚；要是能晒黑点，十足会变得像以前打跑的野人和土匪，娶很多野人老婆，生很多小娃娃出来，半夜去扒Tristan的裤子。Tristan却摇了摇头，你做了土匪，怎么就这么点志向。再说你做不了土匪，天天露着胳膊腿，也没见着你晒黑。这么白，给土匪抓走了，人家不要你做土匪，要你做土匪夫人。我就只能做个骑士，带着大军，跑去救你啦。

这话说出来，恨得Galahad要去咬Tristan的胳膊，可Tristan穿得太厚，咬他的胳膊不一定咬得到，加之Galahad看到了Tristan的虎牙，他便哼了一声，准备让这事儿就这么过去。可就这么过去又不符合他的个性，Galahad便停下脚步来，拽住了Tristan衣摆，拽到了一手湿乎乎的触感，又立刻换了个地方，熟练地掐住了Tristan的腰。Tristan浑身一个激灵，怀中的苹果有两只碰碰落了地。Galahad蹲下身子帮他捡起来，搓了一把上面的土，一个塞进自己嘴里，一个塞进Tristan嘴里，咬了自己的苹果一口，又把Tristan嘴中的苹果拽出来，亲了亲Tristan，将苹果塞了回去。等两人一同回到城中、将苹果放在屋子里的桌子上的时候，Tristan已经像是跟在Galahad身后的被塞了口塞的奴隶，口水流得整个衣领上都是了。

衣摆上沾着浊液，衣领上沾着口水，Tristan扔下苹果后的第一件事，便是脱了上衣要去洗衣服。Galahad盯着Tristan背上的刀疤，忽然间意识到，在他的想象中，他会和Tristan光着贴在一起，可在草地上时，只有自己脱得最干净。他的短裤挂在膝盖上，从鼠蹊部到脑袋，正面一览无余，很像他小时候看到的面包房的师傅将面包放进烤炉之前的面团的模样。他和Tristan性格上的差异，大抵就和那时候的光景类似。Tristan脱掉上衣，露出平时总是藏在宽宽松松的衣服下的坚实的肌肉来，胸口是又粗又硬的胸毛，因为横着被割了一刀，伤疤上长不出新的毛发，样子如同麦田中间横亘的一条水沟。Galahad想上去摸摸那条伤疤，Tristan却已经拿着衣服出了门；Tristan终于脱掉了上衣，却毫无性的意味，Galahad盯了一阵Tristan打水的背影，便咬着还没吃完的苹果，跑回酒吧去了。

往酒吧跑这件事，归根结底还是出于Galahad的心虚。从草地上站起来、被Tristan拍干净了头发上沾着的草屑后，Galahad围起腰带，将酒壶揣进怀里，回到树旁去解拴马的缰绳。Tristan却绕着苹果树转了一圈，抬起了胳膊，开始摘苹果。Galahad的缰绳拆到一半，停下动作来看着他，大半夜的摘苹果干什么？

如果Lancelot问你跑出来干了什么，我们好歹得有个借口，Tristan说。 Galahad闻言，耸了耸肩，我不觉得Lancelot会好奇我们在山上做了什么——我们不是经常一起跑出去玩吗。说站在山上往下扔石子，他都会信的。Tristan却摇了摇头，

Galahad，你一夜没睡，说是因为Lancelot打呼噜，多少还说得过去。可你下午睡醒了，却连酒和女人都不碰，跑来找我。这就很奇怪了。

Tristan这话听起来很像无心之言，却说得Galahad也心虚了起来，因他意识到自己口中的经常二字，需要定义在至少一年之前。一年以来，他早已习惯了酒吧里没有Tristan的踪影，怀中抱着女人的时候，他也很少想过Tristan在干什么。一年之后的如今，两人的关系居然产生了这样的变化，想到这里，他就有些说不出了话来。Tristan在那里摘苹果，就是知道Galahad跑来找自己已经脱离了日常的范畴，知道这段感情必然需要隐藏，至少是很长的一段时间；知道这段感情会被隐藏，还是在本能的引领下把自己压在了草地上，足以说明对于Galahad的欲望战胜了Tristan惯有的理性。而他再怎么理性，永远是理性不过Tristan的。

Tristan会失去理性，便使Galahad体会到了自己的确被爱着。体会到了这件事，心中又产生了自己长久以来对于Tristan的忽视的歉意，Galahad便放下了手中的缰绳，走到Tristan的身旁，开始帮着Tristan摘苹果。后来想想，扔下酒和女人跑去摘苹果这个理由其实也很扯淡，但是那时候的Galahad并不在乎这些。重新回到Tristan身边的感觉让他很安心，他又感到活着是一件很有趣的事。不是每个人都能感到活着很有趣。Tristan让他感到活着很有趣，这就足够了。


	30. Chapter 30

30.

胡子长了很厚，脸皮却还是很薄，Galahad那天晚上往酒吧跑的心理，像极了做错事后主动表现得又乖又甜的小孩。他回到酒吧，看到Gawain正歪在桌子旁，胳膊勾住Arthur的脖子，醉醺醺地亲吻着额头上爆出青筋来的Arthur的面颊；Bors和Dagonet已经笑得满地打滚，往桌子上放了几个铜板，打赌Arthur会在Gawain做到哪一步的时候将Gawain的脸按在桌子上。Galahad抽出凳子来在Bors身边坐下，看了一圈，Lancelot早已不见了踪影，这让他多少松了口气。Bors伸手招了侍女过来，要给Galahad加杯酒，Galahad却摆了摆手，说自己在这里呆不长时间。再说了，这里的酒又不好喝，不喝了。

脸皮薄的孩子总是不擅长开口说胡话，Galahad的性格又像是个赤裸裸的面团，里面加点果仁，也不影响他是个面团的本质。Bors问他去了哪里，说看到个姑娘，本来觉得会对Galahad的胃口，却找不到了Galahad的人。Galahad举了举手中的苹果，终于借着Tristan的先见之明说了句胡话出来：我瞧见山上有片不错的苹果林，就喊Tristan摘苹果去了。

Dagonet闻言，颇为促狭地笑了一声，你怎么也开始学Tristan，放着女人不要跑去吃苹果了？以前听说那家伙在床上猛得不得了，现在搞得跟进了教会似的。他要是突然说自己那地方不行了，我真是一点都不惊讶。

放到平时，听到这样的话，不管Dagonet有没有喝多，Galahad都要勃然大怒，站起来去掐Dagonet的脖子。Tristan好歹是他的性启蒙老师，在床上很猛这个传闻多少算得上是Galahad的目标，自幼的憧憬被Dagonet这么评论，自然要使得Galahad火冒三丈。Bors显然还没有Dagonet喝得那么高，用胳膊肘捅了捅Dagonet，唯恐下一秒Galahad就要跳起来掐得Dagonet口吐白沫；谁都知道，Galahad面前，无人可以说Tristan的坏话。Galahad这一晚却很平静，只笑了一声，再无其他；这就说明，这个又乖又甜的孩子，此刻在思想上坏了起来。

总有一天，骑士团会知道他和Tristan的事情，到那时候，一切说Tristan阳痿的，统统都是在打脸。Galahad笑而不语，脑子里想的事情却既不乖也不甜。事实上，Galahad也没见过什么其他人雄壮的模样，只是在那时，他已经拥有了一个其他人绝不会知道的Tristan的秘密。事后想想，也不知道自己当时在自豪个什么劲儿。Galahad产生了自豪的想法，便开始思念在院子里洗着衣服的Tristan，在凳子上又磨了两分钟屁股，站起身来，说自己累了，要回去休息。还没走到门口，又听到背后传来一声巨响，看都不看，就知道是Arthur终于把Gawain摔在了地上。

晚些时候，Galahad躺在床上，和Tristan说起这件事，或许是压根就没产生要拦着自己的自豪感的想法，使得Tristan简直要咬着他的脖子亲个没完。Tristan的衣服洗了，上半身赤裸着钻进了Galahad的被窝，毫不在意离这张床三步远的地方还有另一张床，他应该躺到那张床上去睡。两张床的中间隔了一张桌子，上面扔着Galahad的腰带和那只同上山之前一样满满当当的酒壶，地上堆着两人的行李和已经被Tristan清理过的锁子甲。Arthur出于习惯将两人分在了一间屋子里，平时看来没什么值得令人在意的地方，这会儿却让Tristan特别想去感恩戴德；Galahad在他怀里，笑着说到Dagonet以为Tristan阳痿，其实Tristan非常了不起云云，一只手抱着Tristan的腰，另一只无处安放的手干脆就插进了自己的两腿之间。将一只手插进两腿之间取暖是Galahad从小的习惯，这会儿却被Tristan将手拽了出来，把自己的手伸了进去。那只手贴在Galahad粗壮的大腿之间，往上几寸，便能顺着裤缝钻进去，握住Galahad的关键部位。Galahad的话音卡在了一半，发现刚刚被自己夸奖完的那根了不起先生，正以非常了不起的姿态，隔着Tristan的裤子，顶在自己的腰上。苹果树下高潮的回忆使甜美的预期沿着Galahad的小腹流动到了胸口，于是他一条腿搭在了Tristan身上，手指伸上去勾住Tristan的发辫，

你确定要再洗一次衣服？

不想洗衣服的话，我们不穿衣服就是了。

Tristan的话音落下，Galahad便笑了起来，坐起来脱掉了自己的外衣，重新躺回Tristan的怀里，扬起脸去亲吻Tristan的嘴唇。Tristan的嘴唇有些干，唇边还长着毛茸茸的胡子，与Tristan接吻的感觉其实和女人还是有着很大的差别。Galahad在能够平静地和Tristan接吻前，并没有如此仔细地去体味过和Tristan接吻究竟是怎样一番滋味，因而在此刻，又如同发现了新的大陆，浑身的细胞都躁动了起来。他的手学有学样地探进Tristan的裤子里，一次实践已经足够让他轻车熟路。手指握住Tristan那渴求着关注的欲望时，Galahad看到正在吻着他的额头的Tristan闭上了眼，脑袋微微后仰，从喉间释放出了一声呻吟。再睁开眼时，那男人的瞳孔中已经蒙上了一层名为欲望的云母片。

Tristan的千万种模样之中，这副模样Galahad来说又新鲜又刺激，最为他所喜爱。出于男人的本能，看到Tristan为他心动，甚至比Galahad自己的快感更能激发他的情欲。他的指甲划过Tristan勃起上的经络，颈间被Tristan细嗅，一切的一切都在向他昭示着一场即将让他回味无穷的高潮；只是他还没来得及露出一个喜悦的微笑，Tristan突然掀开被子，脱兔一般地从床上奔了出去，右脚拌上锁子甲，直接面朝黄土地摔在了地上。这一系列行为也就在几秒之间，闹了Galahad一个措手不及，待他目瞪口呆地从床上坐起来时才意识到，在他沉浸于欲望之中的档口，有人推开屋子的大门，朝着里间走了过来。


	31. Chapter 31

31.

此后回想起来，Galahad仍旧庆幸那时候还没来得及同Tristan一起脱得一丝不挂，以至于把来人吓得心肌梗塞。听到有人走了进来，Galahad怔了一秒，抓起自己的衣服跳下床，开始往Tristan的背上乱甩，嘴里嚷嚷着怎么这么大一条蜈蚣，真是吓死人啦、Tristan你趴着别动之类。Lancelot走进屋子里，看到的正是这样一番景象。他的儿子和兄弟都没有穿上衣，而兄弟正趴在地上像一具尸体，儿子正甩着衣服、撒了羊角风一样地鞭尸。Galahad又拿着衣服在Tristan背上抽了几下，朝着Lancelot转过身时，一脚踩在Tristan的腰上暗示他不要起来，同时将衣服箍在了自己身前堵住了内裤。Lancelot的手扶着门框，怔了怔，

你们在干嘛？

Galahad指了指地上的Tristan，打、打蜈蚣。Tristan睡觉的时候，我看见他背上爬了老大一只蜈蚣，手指那么粗。趴在地上的Tristan点了点头，拽了一把Galahad的脚踝，这才让Galahad收回了脚，给了自己坐起来的机会。被Lancelot这么一吓，Tristan的小三寸早就软了下去，Galahad压在他身上的那一脚实属多余，事后还让他在背上发现了一个完整的鞋印。Tristan伸出手比划着那条不存在的蜈蚣的大小，比划完了，看到Galahad正在身旁，捣蒜一般的点头。Lancelot瞪大了眼睛，总觉得有什么不对，却又说不上来；说不上来的事情就不要去说，因此Lancelot摇了摇头，正色到：

Arthur叫我通知你一声，出发的日期改到两周以后了。

Lancelot的话音刚落，Galahad便看到Tristan叹了口气，绷直的背也弯了下去。于是他回过头看向Lancelot，

……出发？去哪儿？

Galahad的疑问使Lancelot皱起了眉头，

Tristan没跟你说吗？下午和城主交接完，安排我、Arthur和Tristan一个月以后出城，去给教廷送些情报，回程还要去和河岸下流的新城签休战协议。原本说一个月以后的，现在改到两周以后了。Tristan，这两周你准备一下。

Lancelot一边说着，一边低头看着地面，左右扭着身子，似乎是在观察脚边有没有爬过一条粗到叫人犯恶心的蜈蚣。观察了半晌，什么也没发现，便摊了摊手，说了句小心着凉，转身从屋子里出去了。Lancelot选择这个时候来传话，只不过是担心自己睡一觉起来就把这回事儿忘了个干净，至于他为了这么几句话坏掉了儿子和兄弟的好事儿，那时的他根本想都没想到。

Lancelot转身出去，留下两个好像刚刚打完摔跤赛的男人在屋里，一时间谁也没吭气。Tristan送出口气，从地上站起来，走到门口去把门插上，回到自己的那张床边坐下，脸上满是一副劫后余生的疲惫模样。经历了这么一出，他和Galahad方才燃烧的情欲早就化成了炉灰，无论大头还是小头都显得无精打采，只有心脏还在战鼓一般地鸣跳。Galahad叉着腰在屋子里转了一圈，将自己的衣服重新穿回身上，犹豫了片刻，坐在了Tristan的对面，问起了Lancelot刚刚那番话的背景；Tristan便抓起桌子上的苹果来，一只脚收回到床上，

下午你睡觉的时候，我和他们俩到城主那里去交接，被安排了任务呗。既然有约在身，罗马人说什么，我们就得做什么。本来想明天跟你说的，没想到晚上发生了这么多事，叫我满脑子想着你，该说的全忘了。

这话叫Tristan说出来，听起来很甜，又很真实，Galahad便咽下了这个真实，失去了责怪Tristan没有告诉自己的欲望。一旦提到和教廷签下的那纸契约，两人之间的关系便仿佛恢复了从前的模样，隔着三步的距离相对，谁都不再提几分钟前的事儿。骑士团在驻城之时接到外派任务并不少见，要分出一部分人来单独行动却是前所未有。来城的路上，Gawain曾经提到这座城不堪野人其扰，因此留下一部分人来驻城，也的确是合理之举；Tristan作为侦察兵，写得一手好字，又懂得驯鹰，作为外派出去的骑士中的一员，也毫无可以指摘的余地。几条鲜明的逻辑摆在眼前，Galahad不得不放弃了拦着Tristan不让他出去的念想，闷声将身子一歪，靠在了床头上。

Tristan此行一去，没有大几个月绝对回不来，这也就意味着Galahad在他十八年的人生中，头一次产生了和Tristan长久分别的危机。且不谈他和Tristan的关系已经进展到了怎样的地步，单说要有几个月见不到Tristan，哪怕是已经十八岁，Galahad还是会感到不开心。Galahad坐在床沿上，回忆起几分钟之前自己还在和Tristan接吻的模样，禁不住产生了被现实击败了的挫折感，似乎两张床之间的距离是一条不可跨越的鸿沟。Tristan的苹果吃到一半，整个人都散发出一种毛毛躁躁的气场来，两人的沉默间，屋子里只剩下了Tristan咀嚼苹果的声音。Galahad盯着Tristan垂下去的眼睛，盯着Tristan鼓起来的面颊，脑袋抵在墙上，说出来的话传到自己耳朵里，就产生了一种带有共振效果的音质，

你会给我写信的吧？

Tristan抬起头来，将嚼着的苹果咽下去，……当然会。我会在鹰的脚上绑一个鹰哨，你听到它呼呼地在头顶响起时，就知道这封信是给你的了。可别叫其他人看见。

你那只鹰又不喜欢我，不给我送信怎么办？

他会喜欢你的。我喜欢你，它喜欢我，他就会喜欢你。他不喜欢你，我就换一只。

Galahad闻言，胸口颤动着笑了起来，他知道Tristan不可能换掉这只养了十几年的鹰，但这并不影响这话十分中听。他看着继续闷声低头吃苹果的Tristan，觉得他的Tristan非常可爱。于是他站起来，三步跨过了那条鸿沟，将Tristan手中的苹果夺下来，推了推Tristan的胸口，

——往里躺躺，我要睡觉了。


	32. Chapter 32

32.

按照Galahad的哲学，一切事情的发生，哪怕从马后炮的角度来考虑，都能找出一个使偶然事件成为必然的契机。Lancelot那天晚上冲进屋子来，用现实坏掉了一场好事，这个过程就成为了Galahad决定和Tristan做到最后一步的契机。Galahad将Tristan推到靠着墙的那一侧，尽管锁上了门，两个人的后背都还在发毛，全然没了做爱的想法。Galahad和Tristan交换了几个吻，便开始躺在那里和Tristan聊天，感慨在Lancelot走进来之前，并没有深刻意识到自己和Tristan这件事需要如此大幅度地遮遮掩掩，这一点上需要进行反思。又说到他们还没来得及做什么，就产生了偷情的味道，这实在是令人不爽。接着说到在Tristan走之前，他们得做点什么，因为偷情虽然感觉不爽，又着实非常刺激。那么，Tristan，两个男人做爱，还能做点什么？

……还可以做的事有很多，Galahad. Tristan吻了吻Galahad的额头，语气颇为复杂，只是现在还不到时候。等你准备好了，我会做的。但我不知道结果会怎样。

那时候的Tristan，一方面挣扎在Galahad还是个孩子的意识与自己的情欲之中，一方面又确实对男人之间的性交只比Galahad知道的多那么一点点，语焉不详，却无形中勾起了Galahad的好奇心。Galahad那天晚上和Tristan从山坡上走下去时，手中牵着马，肚子上还残存着被射上精液的触感。被别人的精液射在肚皮上，十八年来还是前所未有。Tristan用自己的衣摆擦干净了Galahad的肚子，Galahad却依然觉得肚子上凉飕飕的，像是有把扇子在一直扇他的肚脐眼，还有精子在他的肚皮上跳舞。路旁的石头似乎都生动了起来，苹果树张开了眼睛目送着两人下山，所有看得见看不见的动物，都在全速奔跑向未知的方向。从那一刻开始，对于Galahad而言，一切都变得非常新鲜。

性事方面坦诚的Tristan让Galahad感到新鲜，看到了无尽的可能性，那种感觉和意外驯服了一匹良马的感觉类似：那匹马还是那匹马，只不过被驯服以后会做出怎样的举动，虽然仍是未知，但尽可以朝着好的方向做出想象。而Tristan的语焉不详，又使得Galahad在美好的想象中徜徉，进行了各种各样的猜测。这些猜测虽然建立在总以分手作为终结的恋爱经历的基础上，但现下和Tristan在一起，一切就终归是美好的；是美好的，也就令人快乐而欣喜。

这种欣喜在Galahad的胸口间浪潮一般的奔涌，一直持续到他在几个晚上之后，终于决定按照Tristan所言，做到所谓的最后一步的瞬间为止。在此之前，他已经和Tristan爱抚过很多次，觉得做爱很快乐。得知自己还有一段旅程没有探索，Galahad自然非常激动，加之还有一个星期他就要和Tristan分别，不做到最后他怎么都不甘心。于是他躺在床上，等着踏上新的征途，却在爱抚的快感中发现Tristan要去戳他的屁股。Galahad只知道自己有用来排泄的洞口，不知道里面藏着个前列腺；Galahad不知道，Tristan也不知道。Tristan只是伸了手指进去，瞎猫在黑暗中蹦跳，急得浑身冒汗，就是找不到那只死耗子。等到Tristan终于撞到了点上，Galahad快要瞪出来的眼珠子才被眼皮强行拦了回去，也憋回去了即将出口的Tristan的一百个娘。在这一点上，人类应该感谢造物主，还在男人的肛门上方，藏了个不至于让性交变成酷刑的东西。Tristan找到了那一点，极为笨拙地伸进去另一只手指进行扩张，Galahad横在那里，如果不是Tristan还能刺激到他的敏感点并且速度极快，这一百个娘他真的憋不住。待到Tristan的第三根手指也伸了进去，Galahad已经开始眼冒金星；他的金星冒完了，半直起身子，看到了Tristan的下唇已经被咬出了齿印，大虾红彤彤、直挺挺地翘在那里，又可憎又可怜。他简直要恨死了Tristan那副忍耐的模样。他的Tristan在这种时候，总是有骑士风范的要命。于是他抬腿踹了一脚跪在那里的Tristan的大腿，别闹了，进来。

他只说了这么一句话，Tristan根本没有被施加任何刺激的阴茎就颤抖着着渗出了前液，那男人的嘴角禁不住地抽搐了一阵。Tristan日后指出，在和Galahad开始谈恋爱的那段日子里，Galahad在床上的每句话，都有百分之五十的几率造成他早泄。长此以往，人将不人。把一个饿殍扔进餐馆里，此人就有被撑死的危险，那时候的自己就是这样。Galahad翘着脚，一脸不屑地看着他，又不是吃了上顿没下顿，真是不知道你这么多年的高深莫测都去了哪里。Tristan闻言，沉默了一阵，便拍了拍自己身旁的床榻：过来，我要吃下顿了。Galahad脸上虽然不屑，心中却藏着满溢的得意感，被Tristan这么一投机倒把，反而噎在了那里。他明明记得初期的Tristan总是在忍隐和爆发中徘徊，也不知何时，就捡回来了那个流氓的路数。

Galahad要求Tristan插进来，一半是想要早死早超生，一半是还未放弃对于美好事物的期待。走全套是这么难受的一件事，着实超出了他的想象。而Tristan的扩张还未到位就被Galahad发出了邀请，平白无故地受了一番刺激，却又舍不得采取任何进一步的举动，只觉得自己正在和理性做一场惨烈的肉搏。种种忍耐，只不过是想减少Galahad的痛苦，而他那天真的Galahad，尚不知道究竟会有着怎样的疼痛在之后等着自己。他弯下身来吻了吻Galahad的面颊，手指持续刺激着Galahad的敏感点，手腕被Galahad的指头攥得生疼，终于等到三根手指能将洞口撑开，Tristan才沉了一口气，嘴唇简直要咬出血来，克制着自己马上射出来的冲动，用空着的那只手扶着自己的阴茎插了进去。

体内终于被Tristan完全占有的时候，Galahad已经觉得自己对于疼痛的忍耐力全部飞到了天外。Tristan插进去，一手持续刺激着Galahad的阴茎，一手忐忑不安地抚着Galahad的脸颊，问他感觉怎么样；Galahad勉强地睁开眼，疼得脑浆都被扔进了离心机里，只觉得眼前金光一片，哪里还来得及描述自己的感受，终于还是没憋住那句憋了很久的话，喘息着发出一声气音，……×你妈！

一句话说得Tristan出了一身冷汗，面色惨白，大气都不敢出，全无了在树下野兽一般掠夺他的模样。Galahad的呼吸调整了过来，意识到自己方才说了什么，看到Tristan紧张地僵在那里，简直不知该拿这样的Tristan如何是好，便直起身子来，手指握住Tristan的卵袋揉搓，另一只手勾住Tristan的脖子，拉下那男人的脑袋来和自己接吻，才感到那根卡在自己体内的肉柱又雄壮了起来。他真是不知道这算得上是好事还是坏事。他接完吻，侧过脑袋去咬住Tristan的耳垂，轻轻舔了舔，好了，我的骑士——赶紧动。

前面说过，Galahad第一次的时候，觉得Tristan在他的肠道里放火，Tristan动起来，就仿佛火舌在Galahad的肠道里上下窜动，凭借记忆去刺激Galahad的敏感点，带来的快感与痛感相比也只能说是杯水车薪。Tristan在女人那里再怎么顺手，到了Galahad面前也是个初学者，能够摸索着让这场性交获得成功，已经算得上是了不起的成就。每次想起这种感觉，Galahad都会觉得自己那天晚上的爱很伟大。所幸Tristan不是看不出他的痛苦，射精的速度很快，精液再次溅在Galahad的肚皮上，接着，始终握在Tristan手中、可怜兮兮地给他提供着并不足以与他的疼痛抵消的快感的小三寸，便被包裹在了Tristan的唇舌间。Tristan知道，目前为止的种种性行为中，Galahad最喜欢的就是口交；这已经说不出是补偿还是讨好了。几分钟的时间已经让Galahad精疲力尽，尽管如此，他还是在Tristan的口中达到了高潮。看到Tristan抹着嘴角的精液、面带关怀和歉疚注视着自己的的时候，Galahad忍不住伸出手去，将Tristan的脑袋扣在了自己胸口。两腿间火辣辣的感觉还在延续，他却已经因为那句粗口产生了歉意；他骁勇的Tristan在性事面前、出于对自己的爱意而产生的畏缩，又何尝不是一种可能性。在这场算不得愉快的性交中，Galahad最终还是感受到了美好的事物的存在。


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Tristan走的那天清晨，天色尚早，Galahad裹着一层毯子，迷迷糊糊地站在马下，没穿内裤的两腿之间还留着Tristan牙齿咬出来的细痕。驻城的日子里，需要早起的日子非常少，Galahad这会儿在晨雾之中，一边脑子里进行着些胡思乱想，一边哈欠打得停都停不下来。他仰起脸看着一个小时前还在搂着自己睡觉的骑士，那男人已经换上了全套盔甲和披风，背后背着箭筒和长刀，老鹰停在肩膀上，人和鸟都英姿非凡。Tristan对着鹰说了几句话，老鹰便腾空而起，消失在了Galahad视线的尽头；他从天空中收回视线来，便发现Tristan正在看着他。俯视与仰视的对接之中，Galahad蓦然想起了自己骑在马上、与初恋告别时的模样。那时候他想再接一个最后的吻，却只能咬紧了嘴唇与恋人做出永别；Tristan现在要离他而去，他想亲吻Tristan的欲望就变得非常强烈，而Tristan的身旁，Arthur和Lancelot正在向Gawain交代未尽的事宜。他环视了一圈身侧，除了自己之外，没有人注意Tristan的情况，于是他走到了马旁，拽住了Tristan的胳膊，迫使Tristan弯下身来，自己凑近了Tristan的耳侧。早点回来，他说，我想吻你。

我想吻你，但我现在不能这么做。你要给我写信，要安安全全地回来，不要让我失去吻你的机会——如果Galahad不是那么困的话，他说出的话大概还能更加浪漫一些。没说出这话来，倒是对Tristan的心脏有一定的好处，只说了两个简短的句子，他也并不觉得Tristan参不透此间的深意。他的卷发还乱蓬蓬地顶在脑袋上，瞌睡虫从发丝里飘散出来，迷怔的样子引得Tristan露出了带着虎牙的微笑。Tristan这么一笑，Galahad突然就清醒了些。

前一晚，他说他喜欢Tristan的虎牙，因为很难见到；Tristan总是很少咧嘴大笑。Tristan想了想，就钻进了他的衣摆之下，在Galahad的屁股和大腿上内侧留下了一串牙印，说是要在自己走了以后，给Galahad留一个念想。这会儿再看到Tristan的虎牙，虽说还没到令他产生强烈的念想的程度，还是让他回忆起了昨夜的种种美妙。Galahad终于还是没忍住，瞟了瞟四下，吻上Tristan的面颊，手指沿着发尾滑落，接着长出了一口气；再见，我的骑士。Tristan戴着手套的左手停留在他的脑袋上，你知道我现在有多想吻你对吧？Galahad说，我知道。Tristan便点了点头，那么，回头见，我的土匪夫人。

Tristan说完，恰逢Arthur和Lancelot都已经做好了准备，没给Galahad留下分毫反驳的余地，便策马离开了营地。Galahad站在那里，连咬Tristan一口的机会都没得到，只能决定等到Tristan回来再秋后算账。Tristan给他留了一串牙印，导致他只能偷偷摸摸地一个人去洗澡，这件事儿也要算上。或许他应该找张纸写下来，等到Tristan回来的时候一一核对。这些事情想起来便没完没了，与其让自己头大如斗，不如趁着还没到晨练的时间再去睡一觉。Galahad想到这里，因为土匪夫人几个字产生的怨气也消了大半，一边盯着自己怎么也晒不黑的胳膊，一边裹着毯子回到了房里。待到他真正睡醒，发觉自己身侧空空荡荡的时候，终于才清晰地意识到，Tristan已经不在自己身旁了。

两周前的那个夜里，Galahad在树下对Tristan说出自己想要试试和Tristan谈恋爱的感觉，说明他在这段感情初期完全遵循了身体的意志，并没有产生多少的爱意。躺在床上进行那场虽然成功但是感觉并不理想的交合，多半也是自己临到关头不想下不来台的缘故。那天晚上，他和Tristan都处在摸索阶段，看到Tristan忍耐的样子，他觉得自己退几步也未尝不可——他的爱意在这样的过程中慢慢积攒起来，而并非从最初就产生强烈的认知。因此，当他站在马下进行短暂的告别时，并未想到自己到了晚上会在床上翻来覆去，瞪着Tristan那张几乎没用过的床，成为了一个等着被人烤熟的锅贴。他往床的里侧移了移，只靠到了冷冰冰的墙，不禁深感习惯是一件多么可怕的事情：他已经独睡了很多年，却被Tristan两个星期的功夫破坏掉了这样的能力。这也是一笔账。他必须列个单子下来，跟Tristan一件一件的算。每一件都能换一杯酒或是一块烤肉的话，他一定会把自己吃成个球，变成圆滚滚的土匪夫人了。

从山上走下来的那一晚，Tristan走在外侧，身体半边被城中的光线所笼罩，一面是山林一面是城市，明暗交错，颇有哲学的意味，Galahad却连想都不肯想起来。越是不肯想起来的东西越要想，想得Galahad心烦意乱，觉得屋内的黑暗被放大了数十倍，光明却不知道去了哪里。Galahad在Tristan离开的第一个晚上，躺在床上就是这般的百无聊赖，手掌又习惯性地夹进了大腿里，摸到了Tristan给他留下的咬痕。Tristan给他留了个念想，他这会儿却全无性欲，只觉得脑袋又涨了起来。他抚摸着那些细痕，脑中想到很多他和Tristan温存的细节，只搞得他越来越烦，一个劲儿在脑子里列找Tristan算账的列表。留下这些个鬼念想有什么用，除了能提醒Tristan不在以外简直没有任何意义。Galahad预感到了Tristan的离开会使生活变得有些无趣，只是没想到一切事物都开始变得平凡而枯燥无味，也不知是深秋萧瑟的错，还是他自己对事物产生了不同的认知。处在冷峻的现实感中又不愿承认，大体就是这样一副滋味。睡一觉，他安慰自己，睡一觉，这一觉过去，便又离Tristan的归来早一天了。


	34. Chapter 34

34.

Tristan不在的日子里，一切都丧失了趣味，让Galahad觉得自己简直窝囊至极。按理来说，他思念Tristan没什么错，养条狗养十八年，突然不见了这狗，他都会想念异常，更何况是Tristan. 可这想念中一旦掺杂了爱欲的因素，就让他觉得自己窝囊了起来。他学会了把性与爱区分开，并认为这是成长的标志，觉得自己要恋爱也得等到变成自由人以后，在此之前，金戈铁马，快意恩仇，做爱也能做出×你妈来，这是怎样不平凡的一个汉子。Tristan一不见了，竟然会烦得自己睡不着觉，怎么就窝囊成了这副模样。可一想到×你妈，Galahad又觉得愧疚了起来，想想手足无措的Tristan，又觉得很不好意思。他疼得根本不记得自己究竟是吼出来了还是憋出了几声气音，这说明他在说出这个词的时候没有了顾虑Tristan的心情。做爱的时候没有顾虑，做完了反而顾虑万端，这又是窝囊的一种表现。Galahad一觉得自己窝囊，便要去磨刀，而让自己觉得窝囊的前提，又是他想到了Tristan. 抽取这件事的主干，便剩下一想到Tristan，Galahad就要去磨刀，仿佛要等Tristan一回来，就把他宰掉吃了一样。Gawain找到他、告诉他换上盔甲要去打野人了的时候，Galahad正在院子里，磨刀磨得汗水直冒，不像是个骑士，而像是个铁匠。一听说要去打野人，他才忘掉了自己很窝囊这码事，感到苍白的生活中终于有了些能让他觉得刺激的事情，背起箭筒，随着剩下的三个人一起出了城门。Galahad开始对理解Tristan所说的杀人很刺激这件事，大抵也就是在这一时期。

Galahad与Gawain并列、随着Bors与Dagonet出城，头顶上飞过一只鹰来，朝着四人身后的城池飞了过去，引得Galahad的脑袋几乎要撇了个一百八十度，开始怀疑鹰哨有没有响，自己究竟看到了鹰哨没有。四个人能解决的野人部落不过是一群想要在城郊附近的农田里捞点什么好处的杂兵，连打仗都算不上，充其量和拿鞋底抽蜈蚣一个级别，与Galahad期待的刺激感产生了极大的落差。虽然未能满足Galahad痛快厮杀的期待，能够速战速决倒也未尝不是一件好事——只是除了能快点回程去见那只鹰以外，他也找不出什么好的地方来。 正是秋日的尾声之时，Galahad这一战连汗都没出，再跨上马时，嘴中也没有那种熟悉的血腥的味道。激烈运动后，嘴中就会有血腥的味道，和Tristan做爱后，他的口中也带着同样的味道，由此说明爱与战争本质同源，这是Galahad见微知著的另一个表现。年轻人总是会时不时地在只有自己理解的大道理上茅塞顿开，那时候的Galahad就是这样。

黄昏时分，Galahad回到城里，拴好了马，便跑去驿站的渡鸦架上找那只鹰。顾名思义，渡鸦架是用来停留渡鸦的，架子上停了一只鹰，便让其他渡鸦惶惶地停留在了驿站的别处，惴惴不安地等待这只鹰飞到其他地方去。Galahad上前，尝试着摸了摸鹰的脑袋，鹰的模样非常乖，看来是出发前被Tristan进行了一番思想教育。鹰的腿上捆着一卷信，但是没有鹰哨，说明这封信不是写给Galahad的；但这并不影响他拆开信的急切的心情，只是信中的内容并非出自Tristan的手笔，字符歪歪扭扭，一看就是他老爹干的好事。我们已经走了半程的路，一切都好。Tristan这会儿在洗澡，我来代笔。替Arthur问候大家。

底下又细细密密地写了一行字：酒馆那个巨乳女招待是我的，其他人不许出手。

Galahad读完信，呸了一声，将信件卷起来，掏出自己塞在口袋中的老鼠干来喂给了鹰。他见过这只鹰抓老鼠吃，因此在等待Tristan来信的日子里，Galahad打了很多只老鼠，挂在屋檐下晒干，等着给鹰当做奖励。行军路上，田鼠、青蛙、蛇，他什么东西都吃过，将老鼠开膛破肚，沿着舌头就能揪下整套内脏来。考虑到是给鹰吃的东西，干巴巴的老鼠肉不够味，Galahad就只是将老鼠剖开挂在了那里，屋檐下方全都是滴滴答答的血，好像屋子里住了只山猫。Galahad又摸了摸鹰的翅膀，叫那孩子再等等，回到驻地去找Gawain，商讨怎么写回信。Gawain拿到信看了一眼，在桌上划动着手指算起来：二十多天的功夫走了半程，来回得两个多月。Gawain这么一算，Galahad才发现Tristan已经走了三个多星期，三个星期以来，他嘴里一次都没尝到过那股熟悉的血腥味。

待到Gawain写好了回信，Galahad回到驿站去，将信卷绑回鹰腿上，再次给鹰喂老鼠干之前，嘟哝了一句叫你爸给我写信，才将老鼠干递到了鹰嘴里。那只鹰朝着他点了点头——并不是说它听懂了Galahad的话，获得了奖励要点头，这是Tristan从小教出来的一种礼貌。Galahad看着鹰，仿佛鹰爪底下踩着的木架都变成了Tristan的肩膀，老鹰一起飞，那幻想也就随着鹰的翅膀消失在了北边的天际。鹰朝向的方向就是Tristan所在的方向，Galahad舔了舔嘴唇，也不只是在馋老鼠干，还是在馋那股寻不到的血腥的味道。


	35. Chapter 35

35.

Tristan走了三个星期，三个星期以来，Galahad躺在床上，只是摸着日渐淡薄的齿痕，闷在被子里睡觉，熬着日子一天天地过去。终于出去和野人打了一架，也让他回忆起了那股血腥的味道：仗不是天天都有的打，Tristan又不在身边，想要尝到那种味道，只能出去跑圈。于是他换好衣服，在Gawain、Bors和Dagonet在酒吧中喝酒的时候，绕着驻地的训练场一圈圈地狂奔。他的体力相当好，尝到那股味道花了他很久的时间；终于觉得口中干涩至极的时候，他扶着围栏走了几步，胳膊抹了一把脑门上的汗，将腰带卸下来扔到一旁，靠着箭靶坐了下来。Galahad靠在那里，只觉得秋寒之中，他的汗水沿着后脑勺滴进衣领里，前胸后背都湿漉漉的一大片。他掏出水壶来要喝水，咂了咂嘴却把水壶放在了一旁，取而代之地张开嘴做了个深呼吸，新鲜空气与血腥味的冲撞让他闭上了眼，喉结上下滚动的档口，他突然就思念起了Tristan的唇舌和手指。

除了骑士团的人，鲜少有人会来训练场，更不要提这种连地上的土坑都看不清楚、月光也只能保证Galahad不会在跑步过程中撞到柱子上的时候。空旷的露天训练场上，木桩晦暗，列在一旁的兵器发出冰冷的色彩来，像是一盏盏静止不动的夜灯。Galahad坐在地上，阴茎涨得发痛，在Tristan离开的这些日子里，他还是头一次感受到如此强烈的欲望。他向后挪了挪，坐直了身子，双腿盘起，一时间不知该如何处理两腿之间这个涨起来的小把把。人在剧烈运动中和兴奋之时都会勃起，Galahad刚刚运动完，按理来说早就过了该勃起的时候，不知是受了怎样的刺激，突然就涨得他坐立难安。四下的寂静之中，他只能听到虫鸣和自己被压抑着的呼吸，已近深夜的城门口，连来往的脚步声都没有。

Galahad所在的位置正对着训练场的门口，半掩着的木门之外就是临近城门的街道，明明意识到了这一点，他的勃起却毫无好转，只令他想起两人第一次在树下交叠的那个夜晚，同样也是这样的天空之下，同样也是这样的毫无遮掩。他的手指摸上自己的大腿内侧，皮肤上早已没有了Tristan留下的痕迹。他想叫Tristan再留下些，因每一次噬咬之后，Tristan都会给他带来一次温润而猛烈的口交；他的指尖沿着腰部下滑，滑进自己短裤的裤腰，身体微微后仰，眼皮下垂，眼前早已不是那扇木门，而是埋头在自己衣摆之下的Tristan的头顶。他在被口交的时候总是很喜欢摸着Tristan的头发，或许高潮的时候还会将Tristan拽的很痛，但那男人从来没说过什么。他有多想念Tristan，这会儿就有多想念那种湿乎乎的口腔的触感。Tristan的嘴唇很薄，用力吸住他的时候，会卷起嘴唇来，随着一上一下的移动，用胡茬去刺激Galahad那里敏感的皮肤。Galahad手上的茧子再怎么厚，也模仿不出那样的触感来，体内的饥渴虽然正随着他掌心的滑动得到释放，却总离Tristan带来的快感差着不小的距离。Tristan会在他高潮后，将他放平在床上，大手抚摸过Galahad每一处的敏感带，握住自己的阴茎在Galahad的大腿内侧摩擦。每到这种时候，Galahad就会侧过身去，两腿并紧，引导着Tristan来到自己身后，让Tristan插进他的两腿之间，自己扭过头去和Tristan接吻，嗅着Tristan身上的味道，亲吻的间歇中，观察起了Tristan的表情。

Galahad高潮之后，Tristan的抚摸同他的表情一样，总是很温柔。Tristan的爱抚之中，Galahad靠着箭靶的身体开始向下滑，两腿曲起，紧紧夹了起来，空着的左手抚上了自己的脖子，手指划过他扬起的下巴，沿着他的锁骨滑向他已经涨起的乳头。在与Tristan那样的性爱之前，他从不知道刺激乳头也可以让自己性欲高涨。自渎次次，他还是头一次自己抚摸自己，手掌在身上逡巡，却远不如Tristan的抚摸来得舒服——在这一点上，他简直怀疑Tristan已经背会了他身上所有的敏感点。缺憾之中，Galahad再一次意识到，他想Tristan想得发疯。

Tristan偶尔会架起他的腿，让他大半个身子都竖起来，臀瓣间探进Tristan刚刚令他高潮了的舌头。Tristan的舌尖只在穴口周围打转，偶尔尝试着探进去，浅尝辄止，最终还是会选择让自己的欲望在Galahad的大腿侧间得到解决。会做出这样的行为，其实都源于那场完整的性爱带给Galahad的感受并不美好。直到和Tristan做爱之前，Galahad一直都觉得Tristan待自己极为严格，犯了错就要打屁股，打出他十几年的心理阴影来。和Tristan上了床，他才发现自己竟被Tristan那样爱着，说是宝物也毫不为过。对于Tristan来说，能和Galahad肌肤相亲已经足够美好，对于Galahad来说却不是这样；站在男人的角度，他知道插进去的感觉比什么都要美妙，Tristan却只能在他的大腿内侧解决。开始在意这件事，说明Galahad已经对Tristan产生了爱意，只是那时候他还不知道。他只觉得自己在床上的那句粗口导致了Tristan持续的忍耐，这让他即感动又内疚——因此他也不是没开过口，问Tristan插进去以后究竟有没有获得快感的可能性，并且张开自己的腿，拉着Tristan的手往穴道里捅。Tristan吻着他，说会，只是Galahad还没有完全习惯；Tristan的手指也会很听话地探进去，找到那个已经被他背会了的敏感点，另一只手握上Galahad的阴茎，前后一起刺激着Galahad再来一次高潮。最多是两根手指，再没有多过。Tristan一直在等他准备好。这段感情里，除了Tristan在黄昏之中的那个吻，Tristan一直在沉默着等待。


	36. Chapter 36

36.

Galahad推开训练场的木门、回到城中大街上的时候，神情有些恍惚，两手冰凉，因他在射精后看着自己沾满了粘稠的手掌，犹豫了一阵该怎么处理，想起了训练场旁还有口井。他洗干净了手，又拿水扑了把脸，临近入冬的时节，晚风刮得他脸蛋一片通红。他走在街上，快到酒吧附近的时候，耳中才传来了热闹的声响，使他的思维回到了人世之间。他在酒吧门口站了一阵，放弃了进门，绕过酒吧回到了驻地，走到书房拿了Lancelot写下的那封信，一个人回到了黑咕隆咚的屋里。这一段路走下来，他满脑子都是Tristan的等待，寒风吹着他的胳膊，也没有Tristan将自己抱在怀里堵风。站在井口边往脸上泼水的时候，Galahad双手撑在井沿，又想起了村长老婆那白花花的屁股的模样，感受到自己真的坏掉了人家一场好事。自己坏了人家的好事，挨了揍，却又被流氓抱在怀里跑去敲诈人家的酱肉，他在这个时分，无比思念那个流氓。

因为性欲，Galahad产生了比此前更强烈的思念，这反而让他松了一口气，浑身都坦然了下来。此前，他为自己成天挂念着Tristan而感到窝囊，手淫都提不起劲来，匆匆解决掉完事儿，仿佛想到Tristan就会折损了他的男子汉气概，令他感到不齿。为了在训练场的土地上达到高潮，他甚至翘起了自己屁股，尝试着自己伸进去了一根手指。Tristan个子比他高，骨架也比他大一圈，手指自然比他长，Galahad自己再怎么尝试，也不如Tristan得心应手。总算摸索着找到了自己的那一点，Galahad的手指抽动着，终于让自己的阴茎颤动着溅出了白液。活了十八九年，没有一次高潮比这次来得更加艰难。高潮过后，他靠着箭靶，屁股到腿上都沾满了土，抬起头看着没几颗星星的夜空，看向了Tristan所在的北方。他发现除了在将自己养大了这件事外，骑士团中的所有人，只有Tristan能给他带来高潮，只有Tristan会和他肌肤相亲，也只有Tristan让他愿意去肌肤相亲。他是Tristan养大的孩子，他是Tristan的恋人，他思念Tristan根本就无可厚非。Tristan等他等了这么久，他却因为自己思念Tristan而感到了窝囊，这样相比，这张脸皮还不如不要。

这个夜晚，Galahad点上灯，找出一把短刀来将信件铺平、扎在桌子上，坐在桌旁，双手放在自己的两腿之间，扳着椅子的边缘凝视着Lancelot写下的扭曲的字体开始发怔的时候，终于意识到，自己是爱着Tristan的。他在山坡上看到Tristan的发旋也好，拽着Tristan的手往自己的穴口上送的时候也好，这全都是他爱着Tristan的表现；他从和Tristan在一起的当晚就已经爱上了Tristan，就更没有了因为思念Tristan而感到丢人了的必要。这种意识治好了他的色盲症，他眼前的一切，终于又恢复了带着颜色的模样。

焦灼还是在焦灼，只不过这种焦灼从自己的不争气上转移到了对Tristan归来的期待上，Galahad第二天再起床的时候，就显得神采奕奕，仿佛昨夜摸到了什么大奖，这份大奖就是他终于想通了自己对Tristan的爱。Gawain和Bors咬了好一阵耳朵，说小苹果的样子看起来又像是谈了恋爱，可是谁也想不起Galahad什么时候、在哪儿勾搭上了什么姑娘。不需要出城打仗的日子里，射箭、骑马、和剩下的几个骑士玩些比武的游戏、在城里闲逛、看几本从学士那里借来的书——一整天的日子就这样过去，除了Tristan不在身边，和以前也没什么差别。只要能找到打发时间的方法，Galahad就充满了活力——每一秒的流逝，都是Tristan回归的前奏。看书看得屁股痛的时候，他也会跑到犬舍去逗那些还没足岁的狗，在狗窝里沾上一身的干草。Tristan有只鹰，他也想养条狗，但一想到行军的日子里，那些狗的体力未必能跟着马跑一整天，也只能作罢。狗又不会飞。狗要是会飞，他就会骑着那条个头最大的猎狼犬，飞去找他的Tristan了。

三天两头，不管学士有没有来提醒，Galahad都要跑到驿站去看看有没有鹰回来，期待的模样让Dagonet给Galahad起了个外号叫望夫石，吃了Galahad好一顿白眼。眼刀扔出去，心中却产生了更强的思念，人的自我矛盾，不过就是这样的表现。也不知道等Dagonet终于知道Tristan确实和自己在一起的时候，脸上会露出怎样的神色来……想到这里，Galahad的白眼就收了回去，脸上挂起了意味深长的笑容，笑得Bors一个冷颤，想起了Galahad磨刀霍霍的场面。总有一天，你得被Galahad宰了挂在城墙上，在空中晃荡，被乌鸦把身上吃得只剩骨架。所以呀，Dagonet，Galahad面前，不能说Tristan的坏话。

Galahad跑了两个多月的驿站，桌子上用小刀扎着的信越来越厚，卷起来的纸页已经没到了刀柄，却从未听到过一次鹰哨在头顶作响。桌上的信多数都是由Lancelot和Arthur所写，Tristan只写过寥寥几封，笔迹潦草，大都是情况汇报和几声无关痛痒的问候，和那天晚上Tristan做出的承诺完全不一样。反复的等待与失落中，寒冬已至，鹰飞回来的次数越来越少，Galahad的怒气也越攒越多，射箭场上箭无虚发，坏掉了好几个箭靶。Dagonet和他对打的时候，只感到Galahad身上杀气蓬勃，以为自己又说错了什么话，Galahad已经恨他恨得牙痒痒。人虽焦虑，等待依旧漫无边际，Galahad只好拿着Tristan写的那几封信，水浇火烤，也不见纸上有什么暗语浮上表面。一怒之下，他把信扔进了壁炉里，第二天起来又觉得后悔，仿佛失去了同Tristan唯一的联系。脑子里算账的那张表越列越长的时候，踩着隔夜没到脚踝的积雪，Galahad站在训练场的一端，将新换的箭靶当成Tristan发泄怒气的档口，鹰哨的声音突然在脑袋上响了起来。Galahad抬起头，看到老鹰在空中盘旋，绕着他的头顶飞了几圈，降落到了一块三角巾打出的布结上。他顺着老鹰的划出的弧线望去，只看到训练场的门口，Tristan站在那里，右臂包扎着吊在胸前，朝他笑了起来。


	37. Chapter 37

37.

Tristan的笑容面前，Galahad在原地怔了半晌，突然握紧了手里的弓，拉出了一个满弦，对准了Tristan的面门。胳膊上的肌肉小山一般地隆起，Galahad拉着弓，凝视着Tristan的脸，咬紧了嘴唇的牙齿还在发颤。Tristan依旧笑着看着他；那男人的脸上多了几道还未愈合的伤疤，辫子早已松散在了耳侧，遮住了那曾被Galahad的箭削下去一块皮的耳朵。Galahad紧绷着的手臂突然松懈了下来，长弓被他扔在地上，整个人踏着积雪，朝着Tristan扑了过去。他扑进Tristan的怀里，撞得Tristan受伤的胳膊一阵抽搐，听到了那男人吃痛的声响与一阵轻浅的笑声。他没等Tristan开口说什么话，便先恶狠狠地索了一个吻，接着紧紧抱住了Tristan，终于感到那男人的胳膊又一次圈住了自己的后背。

我胳膊受了伤，写信很勉强，所以……

去他妈的信——Galahad将自己埋在Tristan的颈间，闻到他那骑士身上泥土与汗水的味道，种种等待与焦灼在心中挖下的坑洞都被这味道填了个满满当当。他用胳膊环住了Tristan的脖子，侵占了老鹰落脚的地方，引起了那只鸟一阵发牢骚般的啾声，在空中盘旋了半晌飞走了。Tristan的手掌摸上了他的后脑勺，胸口颤动着笑了起来，我想过很多种你见到我时会产生的表现，也做好了被你来一箭的准备，怎么这一箭没放出来？

……这一箭放出去，可就不止削掉你一层皮了，Tristan. Galahad在Tristan的颈间做了最后一个深呼吸，终于放下胳膊来，与Tristan拉开了一定的距离，留出了让Tristan受伤的胳膊不受损害的空档。他的手指停留在Tristan的肩膀上，胳膊怎么回事？

被划了一刀，伤到了骨头。

你肌肉那么硬，什么刀能划着你的骨头？

我急着速战速决，战完赶路，就给人来了这么一刀。

多长的一刀？

Tristan用左手点了点胸口，食指向前划出一段距离，这么长。

这不是和小臂一样长了吗？

是呀。所以写不了信。也不想告诉你受伤的消息，偶尔写两封让你不起疑心。不起疑心难免还是要生气，所以准备好挨你一箭啦。

去他妈的信，去他妈的信。Galahad又重复了两次，你再不回来，我就要骑着会飞的猎狼犬去找你了。

会飞的猎狼犬？长什么样？

就在犬舍里。叫Bonni，我回头带你去看。

那现在呢？

Galahad闻言，手指托起了下巴，正午时分，此刻最正确的选择应该是带着Tristan去吃饭。想都不用想，Tristan一到了城中，第一件事就会是来找自己；如果Tristan没有出现，再过一会儿他也要是去吃饭的。他转身看了一圈训练场，看到自己在两个月前曾靠过的那根木桩，喉结动了动，思想突然变得坏了起来。他抬手指了指训练场那口水井边的木门，我现在想做爱，Tristan.

Galahad这句话着实超出了Tristan的预料，那男人先是瞪大了眼，接着笑了起来，现在吗？

现在。Galahad说完，拽起Tristan没有受伤的那条胳膊，在雪地上走出一条斜线，走向了那扇木门。他背对着Tristan，没看到Tristan正在他身后抿着嘴唇调整呼吸。Galahad前往的木门背后是训练场的储货间，空间不大，一半都堆满了兵器和一捆捆的木柴，储物间没有屋顶，与训练场也只是一门之隔，雪过之后，还从来没人进去过。Galahad插上门，刚刚转过身，便被Tristan撞在了木门上，嘴上挨了一番粗暴的亲吻；Tristan训练场上那副处变不惊的模样，这会儿早就没了踪影，一边吻着Galahad，一边左手摸上Galahad冻得发红的大腿，手指拆开Galahad裤腰的系带，将Galahad的短裤扯了下来，手掌紧紧握住了Galahad刚刚开始有反应的欲望。

你可是比我急多了嘛，骑士先生。两腿被Tristan的手掌分开，Galahad一手勾住了Tristan的脖子，嘴唇贴在了Tristan的耳旁，另一只手也探进了Tristan的裤子里，发现Tristan早就硬得没了模样。他收回手去，双手绕到身后拆开了自己的腰带，作势就要躺到雪地上，Tristan却拉住了他，单手卸下自己的披风铺在了地上。脚踝那么深的雪，一层披风着实没什么用，Tristan想了想，又解开了扣子，要把上衣也脱下来铺在地上。只是单手脱衣服难免显得显得笨手笨脚，Galahad站在那里看了他一阵，上前帮着Tristan拆了三角巾又系上，将上衣脱了下来。他把Tristan的上衣铺在地上，回过身来，有些满意地看着Tristan，

我可终于穿得比你多了，Tristan.

这种时候却非要逞这口气，Galahad还没得意完，便被Tristan拽过来拆开了衣带，就差被扒掉了外衣，胸口却依旧坦露在了Tristan面前，和不穿也没什么太大的差别。Tristan搂过Galahad，跪在披风上将Galahad放下，

我可是怕你感冒，给你最后一点面子。不要在这种时候刺激我，Galahad.

肉食动物的威胁在此刻听起来分明就是求欢，被Tristan差点扒光的Galahad也没了赌气的功夫，笑着朝雪地上躺了下去，感受到自己的身体陷进了积雪之中。我觉得该感冒还是要感——他的话没说完，Tristan已经又吻了上来，用左手手背支撑着身体，手指去抚摸Galahad的面颊。一只手不能动，Tristan能做的也就只剩下了这么多。Galahad却伸出了手去，急着要把Tristan的裤子扯下来，来让自己的的确确比Tristan穿得更多些。他扯下Tristan的裤子，一只手攥住Tristan的臀瓣，一只手绕到前面来继续抚弄Tristan的勃起，让Tristan的下半身垮了下来，和自己的贴在了一起。Tristan接完吻，手掌揽住Galahad的脖子，带着Galahad坐了起来，残废的感觉可真糟糕——他说。他让Galahad坐到自己大腿上，低下头去亲吻Galahad的锁骨，我想对你做很多事情，却只有一只手……

我还有两只，Tristan. Galahad说着，胯部向前凑了凑，一只手将两人的阴茎握在了一起，一只手绕到了身下，开始按揉自己的穴口。注意到Galahad的动作，Tristan的手停留在他的腰上，抬起头看着Galahad，脸上带上了些疑惑的神色。Galahad抽回手来，扳住那只停在自己腰上的手往下，挺起腰来，亲吻着Tristan的鼻尖，

你不在的时候，我做了很多准备……Tristan. 你在等，我也在等。你在等我准备好，我现在准备好了。他说着，又将Tristan的手往下拽了拽，一直到Tristan的中指触到了自己的柔软处，才将手收了回来，缓缓沉下身子去，感受着Tristan的手指在自己体内带来的那种久违的触感，调整着呼吸，去和Tristan接吻。训练场上的自渎只不过是他第一次尝试着进入自己，在那以后，他已经探索过了很多次，都是为了在这个瞬间，能让Tristan进入自己的体内。他已经等不到晚上回了屋子里再进行这一步了。

后部的敏感点一经刺激，Galahad好容易调整好的呼吸又紊乱了起来，Tristan的动作要比他自己快得多，使他失去了方才的从容，身体贴在了Tristan的胸口，臀部翘起来，一只胳膊环住了的脖子，前液从阴茎中渗出来，滴在了他那已经停止了动作的右手上。Tristan的手指在Galahad的体内抽动，脑袋侧过去咬着Galahad的脖子，在Galahad的脖颈上又留下了虎牙的印记。Galahad从快感中缓过神来，右手虽然继续起了手中的活动，力道却减了半，注意力已经全都集中到了后穴里的那一点上。他感谢Tristan手指的粗壮，感谢那双手的手指比自己的要长，感谢那第二根手指伸进去时带来的存在感，自己做了两个月，无论哪次都不如Tristan此刻带给他的感觉要美妙。两个月以来，他对于这种事情的适应度早就大副提高，脸上的表情早已没了那种痛苦的神色。Tristan的三根手指能够在他体内顺畅地抽插时，Galahad松开了Tristan的脖子，将Tristan按在了雪地上，

结果还是你躺上去了嘛，Tristan. 他说着，膝盖支撑着身体立起来，握住了Tristan的阴茎，对准了自己的穴口，咬紧了嘴唇，让那根被他心不在焉地玩弄了许久的肉柱完全插入了自己的体内。第一次时产生的那种疼痛虽然还有着些许残留，多数已经被充实感所取代，Galahad骑在Tristan身上，脸上就露出了有着炫耀神采的笑容。他伸出手去扶住Tristan的腰，身体前倾，用自己的肉体控制着Tristan阴茎的走向，生涩地前后晃动了起来。没有了那种猛烈的刺激，Galahad此时骑在Tristan身上，就有了功夫去好好注视Tristan的眼睛。Tristan的手指刮过他的脸颊，脸上有着藏都藏不住的笑容，虎牙亮晶晶的露出来，无声地诉说着Galahad此举给Tristan带来了怎样的惊喜。Galahad将自己的身子放低，嘴唇凑近了Tristan的虎牙，正要吻上去，门外却突然传来了Arthur的声音：

你见着Galahad了吗？

没有。Tristan也不见了。谁知道他俩这会儿有跑哪座山头上摘苹果去了。接话的人是Lancelot，语气间半是打趣半是无奈。Tristan猛地从地上坐了起来，姿势的改变使他撞上了Galahad的敏感点，Galahad的右手狠狠地攥在了他的左肩上，整张脸涨得通红，咬着嘴憋回去了差点出口的呻吟。

我还给Tristan留了顿饭呢，也不见他来吃……

他吃苹果就能吃饱了，那家伙。

Lancelot和Arthur似乎已经吃完了午饭，来到训练场里不知要做些什么，此刻正站在井边闲聊。Galahad低下头去，用气音对Tristan说到：我就知道你没吃午饭。没吃午饭，你怎么还这么有劲儿？Tristan笑了一声，你不也没吃饭吗？Lancelot可是说了，我吃苹果就能吃饱了。他说这话时，气音比平常听起来更性感，手指还在Galahad的后腰上滑动。Galahad舔了舔嘴唇，随他们的便吧——他抽回放在Tristan肩膀上的那只手捂住嘴，继续在Tristan身上动起了腰来。Tristan怔了怔，突然将他放倒在了地上，单手将他的两条腿一左一右地抬起来架上了自己的肩膀，手掌握住Galahad的勃起上下抚动，腰部激烈地冲刺了起来。方才由自己的律动带来的温和的快感突然加了倍，Galahad唔了一声，拼命地捂住了自己的嘴唇，接着用牙齿咬上了自己的手背。他终于还是体会到了那种后方被填满的快感，一旦疼痛开始消退，Tristan的撞击就让他连耳朵都嗡嗡作响了起来。手背被他咬得发红，Tristan见状，弯下了身子来，将他的手从口中抽出去，换上了自己的舌头。Galahad像是找到了救命稻草，整个人都攀附在了Tristan身上，小腿勾住了Tristan的腰，胳膊紧紧地揽住了Tristan的脖子。换气的功夫，他侧过头去，一口咬在了Tristan的肩膀上。Lancelot和Arthur在门外的声音都已经失去了任何语言学上的意义，变成了断断续续的碎片，偶尔在他的耳鸣中露个脸，提醒着他现在还不能松口。他不知道Tristan在他体内冲刺了多久，只觉得每一次撞击，都要比手指带来的快感更加磨人，让他越来越难以克制叫出声来的欲望。待到他在一片白光中射了精，喘息着倒回到披风上，披风已经被浸满了雪水，早就失去了防寒的作用。伴随着几个深呼吸，Galahad无意识地夹紧了穴道，Tristan放在地上的那只手突然就抓了一把雪在掌心里，还没来得及抽出来的阴茎抽搐着，在Galahad的体内射了出来。

……我试过控制了，可我没控制住。

Tristan一边说着，一边抄起了披风的一角，帮Galahad擦拭起了大腿内侧。沾上了雪水的披风擦得Galahad下半身一凉，膝盖猛地抬起来，险些撞在了Tristan的脸上。他送出一口气，拽过在那里帮自己清理的Tristan来，打断了Tristan的动作，让那男人的身躯覆到了自己的身上，

我冷。你得给我暖暖。

好。

Tristan闻言，非常听话地侧过身，左臂在下，将Galahad抱在了怀里，两人中间还亘着Tristan吊起来的那条胳膊。Galahad半边身子躺在披风上，眼神瞟到了自己留在Tristan肩膀上那个牙印，椭圆形的痕迹上，已经有几个洞眼冒出了血来。

疼不疼？他问。疼，但是开心。Tristan说道。比起操心我，你先想想你自己的脖子怎么办——这里也有个牙印。Galahad抬起手来一摸，才发现自己脖子上又被留下了两个虎牙印子。Lancelot的声音又窜进他的耳道里来，他笑了一声，叹了口气，

我们得跟Lancelot说说。

你确定？

我总不能说是被蜈蚣咬的吧？

Tristan将Galahad抱得更紧了些，紧到他觉得自己的右臂又疼了起来。他吻了吻Galahad的头顶，

好，等晚上我们就和Lancelot说。

现在呢？

现在你不怕冻的话，我们就再躺会儿。门外那俩要是还是不走，我们就翻墙出去。

我不冷。再躺会儿。

Galahad点完头，便让自己头部的重量全然压到了Tristan的胳膊上。等到明天起床的时候，或者到不了明天早上，他也许就要和Tristan裹着毯子、喝着蛋酒，缩在床上依偎着取暖了。贴着披风的那一侧身子已经开始因为寒冷而刺痛，Tristan的胸口却非常温暖。一冷一热，他似乎又能悟出了点什么哲学出来。可是他这会儿什么都不愿意去想。他的眼睛向下扫了扫，看到就在伤疤的上方，Tristan的胸口上有一颗痣。

 

-END-


End file.
